La bouche garde le silence pour écouter parler le coeur
by Rikurt36
Summary: Jeff est un petit garçon incompris. Pourtant un jour il va rencontrer un autre enfant tout aussi solitaire : Nick, muet et orphelin.
1. Vivre, incompris de tous

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà de nouveau active sur ce site après deux longues semaines de vacances ! J'ai terminé Like a Three Six il y a peu, et maintenant me voici avec « La bouche garde le silence pour écouter parler le cœur » (citation d'Alfret de Musset, il me semble) Ok j'avais pas plus long comme titre. Mais ça résume tellement bien l'histoire ! Bref amusez-vous bien et laissez des commentaires !**

* * *

1. Vivre, incompris de tous.

Jeff avait neuf ans. C'était un garçon comme les autres, quoi qu'un peu grand pour son âge. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds, coiffés à la Justin Bieber, et bruns sur la nuque. Ses yeux étaient couleur chocolat. C'était vraiment un garçon adorable.

Il allait à l'école primaire de Lima et savait désormais lire, écrire et compter. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis – bon, pour être franc, il n'en avait aucun – car on le considérait comme bizarre.

Sa mère, Stormie Sterling, était une mère célibataire. Elle avait élevé Jeff sans personne, car son petit ami l'avait quittée à la naissance de son fils. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans une modeste maison, assez loin de l'école. Ils entretenaient une relation assez fusionnelle, marquée par l'abandon paternel.

Le petit blond était à l'école, sur une chaise, et regardait tranquillement la maîtresse qui parlait de grammaire. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment, en fait. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa le ciel, les oiseaux. L'école n'était pas son univers. Il préférait la nature, il aimait être dans sa bulle.

– Jeff ?

Il sursauta. La classe ricana doucement. Il leva les yeux vers la maîtresse.

– Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Le blond chercha dans sa mémoire mais il ne trouva pas. Il haussa donc les épaules. Sa maîtresse soupira longuement.

– Bon, Jeff, viens nous réciter « Le Corbeau et le Renard », que vous deviez tous apprendre pour aujourd'hui.

Jeff déglutit. Il avait essayé, il avait vraiment essayé de l'apprendre, mais il n'avait rien retenu. Il se leva et, fronçant les sourcils pour se souvenir, balbutia :

– Le Corbeau et le Renard. Monsieur Corbeau… perché sur un chêne… tenait dans son bec un roquefort… Monsieur Renard… attiré par l'odeur… lui dit comme ça… Hé, salut, Maitre Corbeau… Que vous êtes beau… on dirait un aigle… Si je mens je vais en enfer… votre bec se rapporte à vos plumes… et vous êtes le Phénix de Dumbledore…

Il eut un énorme blanc. Apeuré, il regarda la maîtresse et les élèves. La classe rigolait à gorge déployée et la femme le regardait d'un air contrarié.

– Jeff, tu n'as pas appris ta poésie.

– Si, mademoiselle ! Je l'ai apprise !

– Non. D'abord, Maitre Corbeau tient un fromage et pas un roquefort, et ensuite, ce n'est pas le Phénix de Dumbledore.

– Ah non ? dit-il, gêné.

Pourtant, il était sûr que c'était ça le texte de la poésie. Il baissa les yeux en rougissant d'embarras. Qu'est-ce qu'il était nul ! Tous les autres élèves rigolaient en le montrant du doigt.

– Je te mets un D –.

Un D – ? Sa mère allait être furieuse… Il se rassit sans rien dire. La classe se tut. Pendant le reste de la matinée, il regarda par la fenêtre, rêveur. La sonnerie retentit et il se leva lentement.

– Jeff ?

Le blond se retourna. La maîtresse, les bras croisés, le toisait.

– Oui, mademoiselle ?

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'habitude, tu as toujours de très bonnes notes aux poésies.

– J'arrive plus à apprendre.

– Ça a un rapport avec tes copains ?

Jeff fixa ses pieds, gêné. Il n'avait pas de copains. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa maîtresse.

– C'est à cause de ta maman ?

– Non.

– Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

– Je sais pas, mademoiselle. J'arrive plus à me concentrer.

La femme soupira longuement.

– Je peux aller en récréation ?

– Oui, oui, tu peux.

Il sortit en courant. La femme soupira de nouveau. Jeff n'était plus le même, en ce moment.

Le blond alla dans la cour. Les enfants jouaient à cache-cache, ou au loup glacé. Jeff baissa les yeux et rejoignit sa petite cabane. Ce n'était techniquement pas sa cabane, mais personne d'autre que lui n'y allait jamais. Elle se trouvait tout au fond de la cour et était faite en bois. Il entra et murmura :

– Salut.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait jamais personne. Aucun enfant ne voulait jouer avec lui, il était trop différent. Pendant toute la récréation, il ne cessa de parler seul. Et, de toute façon, à qui d'autre pouvait-il parler ?

– Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû réciter la poésie. J'ai essayé de l'apprendre, je le jure ! Mais en ce moment, j'arrive plus à rien. Maman veut m'aider, mais ça sert à rien. C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai plus envie ? Ou alors parce que personne veut être mon ami.

Il baissa les yeux. Oui, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis qu'il ne voulait rien faire. Et tous les gens de sa classe qui se moquaient de lui, ça n'arrangeait pas la situation.

– J'en ai marre que tout le monde se moque de moi. J'ai rien fait. Je voudrais juste un ami. Ce serait bien d'avoir un copain. On pourrait jouer tous les deux et je pourrais même l'inviter à la maison. Mais personne veut être mon ami.

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, la cloche sonna. Il retourna en cours en soupirant.

A la récréation du soir, alors que Jeff se dirigeait vers sa cabane, un groupe de garçons s'avança vers lui. Peut-être venaient-ils pour jouer avec lui ? Jeff abandonna tout de suite son idée. Il n'y avait personne qui voulait s'amuser avec lui. Le plus grand, un certain Dave, lui dit en ricanant :

– Alors, ça va, Dumbledore qui sent le roquefort ?

Jeff baissa les yeux. Dave se mit à le refaire grâce à des mimiques ridicules et en prenant une voix aigue :

– Monsieur Corbeau, perché sur un chêne, tenait dans son bec un roquefort. Monsieur Renard, attiré par l'odeur, lui dit comme ça : Hé, salut, Maitre Corbeau, que vous êtes beau, on dirait un aigle. Si je mens, je vais en enfer. Votre bec se rapporte à vos plumes et vous êtes le Phénix de Dumbledore.

Tous ses acolytes rirent. Jeff baissa la tête, honteux et confus.

– T'es vraiment nul, Sterling ! lui dit Dave. Tu sers à rien et t'as même pas d'amis !

A ces mots, le blond se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer.

– _Sterling n'a pas d'amis, il est nul, il est zarbi !_ chantonnèrent-ils en chœur.

Même si Jeff ignorait ce que "zarbi" voulait dire, il savait que ça avait un rapport avec son étrangeté. Dave s'arrêta de rire, suivi des autres. Il s'avança vers le blond et le poussa légèrement. Celui-ci vacilla mais ne tomba pas. Dave lui dit, menaçant :

– Hé, Sterling, pourquoi tu réponds pas ? T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? De toute façon, ça sert à rien que t'en aies une, vu que tu parles jamais à personne ! Et quand tu parles, tu dis que des bêtises !

Jeff ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Ce que disaient ces garçons lui faisait vraiment mal. La vérité blesse toujours.

– Oh, regardez-moi ça ! Bébé Sterling est en train de pleurer ! C'est qu'une fille, Sterling ! _Sterling, c'est qu'un bébé, il pleure toute la journée !_ chanta Dave, suivi par ses acolytes.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur la joue du blond, chaque mot l'enfonçant un peu plus bas que terre. Dave, riant de plus belle, lui dit en le poussant :

– Allez, réponds ! Montre-nous que t'es un homme, un vrai !

Comme Jeff ne disait toujours rien, Dave le poussa plus fort et, au bout de trois fois, le garçon tomba par terre. Sa tête tapa le sol et il leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers les cinq garçons.

– Allez, parle !

– T'es muet, ou quoi ?

– Réponds-nous !

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends, le débile ?

– Stop, dit Dave à ses copains. On va le forcer à parler, vous allez voir. On va lui faire dire quelque chose de marrant.

Il prit Jeff par le col de sa veste et le souleva. Bien que Jeff soit plus grand qu'eux tous, Dave était bien plus fort.

– Dis : « Je m'appelle Jeff Sterling et je sers à rien. »

Les garçons ricanèrent. Les lèvres de Jeff restèrent closes, pourtant.

– Dis-le.

Comme Jeff ne disait toujours rien, Dave le secoua.

– Dis-le ! répéta-t-il.

Dave le jeta par terre. Jeff se fit mal au coude et laissa échapper un gémissement. Dave lui donna un coup de pied et ordonna :

– Dis-le.

Sous l'effet de la peur et de la douleur, Jeff chuchota :

– Je m'appelle Jeff Sterling et je sers à rien.

– Plus fort, on n'entend rien !

– Je m'appelle Jeff Sterling et je sers à rien !

– Voilà qui est parfait, ricana Dave, accompagné des autres.

– Qu'est-ce que t'es nul ! dit un autre garçon.

– Sterling, il sert à rien !

– Tu parles, il aura jamais de copains !

– Et encore moins de copines !

Jeff continua de pleurer en silence. Dave dit à ses amis :

– Allez, venez, les gars. Ça sert à rien de perdre son temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi inutile que Sterling.

Ils partirent, le laissant seul, à terre, en pleurs. Jeff s'essuya les yeux et se releva péniblement, se tenant le coude. Il rejoignit sa cabane et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient toujours obligés de l'humilier ? C'était vraiment injuste. S'il avait eu un ami, celui-ci l'aurait réconforté. Mais il n'avait pas d'amis.

Jeff se releva péniblement, se tenant le coude, comme la sonnerie avait sonné. Il marcha lentement jusque dans la salle de cours, sans aucune conviction.

Alors que la journée se terminait, le blond sortit de l'école et attendit patiemment sur un petit mur en pierre que la voiture de sa mère arrive.

– Hé, Sterling ! le héla quelqu'un.

Il tourna la tête. Dave et un de ses amis lui firent signe de la main en riant. Jeff savait qu'ils riaient encore de lui, mais fit mine de les ignorer. Les deux garçons vinrent à sa rencontre. Dave le poussa. Jeff tomba à la renverse sur son coude. Il cria de douleur, pendant que les deux enfants se moquaient de lui.

– T'as mal, hein, sale mauviette ?

Jeff ne répondit pas et se leva lentement.

– Réponds, espèce de naze !

– J'ai pas peur de toi, Dave, dit Jeff d'une voix faible.

Dave regarda son ami en haussant les sourcils. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

– T'as pas peur de moi ? T'as pas peur de moi ? Eh ben, j'vais t'expliquer un truc, sale abruti. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi.

Dave le poussa et il retomba au sol. Jeff ne se releva pas, cette fois.

– Viens, on s'en va, grommela Dave à son ami. Et fais gaffe, Sterling ! Demain, tu aurais affaire à moi ! Et je peux te promettre que tu auras peur de moi !

Une ou deux secondes seulement après le départ des deux enfants, un adulte se pencha au-dessus du petit garçon.

– Jeff, ça va ?

Il leva les yeux. Ce visage angélique, ces yeux bleus, ce sourire mêlé d'inquiétude, et ces beaux cheveux blonds. C'était sa mère.

– Oui, maman.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es par terre ?

Elle l'aida à se mettre debout puis épousseta sa veste et son pantalon.

– J'ai trébuché, mentit le blond.

Stormie regarda Dave et son ami qui s'en allaient en ricanant et demanda :

– Ce sont tes copains, eux ?

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont venus te parler, tout à l'heure ? Je les ai vus, de loin.

Jeff se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas parler de ces garçons à sa mère. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il se faisait persécuter et qu'il était l'objet de moqueries plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il ne voulait pas la mettre au courant, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

– J'sais pas, fit-il au bout d'un certain temps en haussant les épaules. J'crois que c'était par rapport à… un jouet qu'ils avaient perdu.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es sûr ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

– Tu ne mens pas, j'espère ?

– Non, maman.

Elle soupira doucement et le prit par la main pour l'emmener à la voiture. Ils roulèrent sans discuter. En arrivant à leur maison, Jeff sortit de la voiture et rentra directement pour manger un peu. Sa mère lui fit des tartines de Nutella qu'il mangea avec gourmandise.

– Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

– Oui, mentit le blond. Comme toujours.

– Tu as eu des notes ?

Il s'arrêta de manger et se mordit la lèvre. Tremblant, il dit tout bas :

– J'ai eu un D – en poésie.

Sa mère le regarda d'un air étrange. Elle était partagée entre la colère et la surprise.

– _Un D – ?_ Mais je croyais que tu l'avais apprise par cœur ?

– Oui, j'ai essayé, maman. Mais j'y arrivais pas.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ? J'aurais pu t'aider.

– Ça n'aurait servi à rien.

– Un D –, Jeff ! répéta-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux en continuant à manger. Sa mère posa sur lui un regard inquiet.

– Tu es certain que ça va, Jeff ?

– Oui, maman.

– Tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose ?

– Oui, bien entendu.

Elle hocha la tête. Alors que Jeff sortait jouer dehors, Stormie lui dit :

– Mets un manteau, mon chéri. Tu vas attraper froid !

Il grommela quelque chose, mais obéit tout de même. Il s'amusa dans la terre avec ses petites voitures. Alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, il rentra et, sans le faire exprès, se cogna le bras gauche contre un meuble. Il cria en se tenant le coude. Sa mère arriva en trombe et le prit dans ses bras.

– Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ?

– J'ai… Je me suis fait mal au coude.

– Fais-moi voir ça.

Elle lui retroussa la manche pour voir ce qu'il avait. Son coude était tout égratigné – suite aux violences de Dave et ses amis –, rouge et ensanglanté.

– Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?

– Je… C'est parce que je suis tombé.

Elle le regarda attentivement.

– Jeff, est-ce la vérité ?

Il hocha lentement la tête en baissant les yeux. Il détestait mentir à sa mère. Mais c'était pour son bien. Stormie soupira puis alla chercher du désinfectant. Après que la plaie soit propre, elle lui mit un bandage et l'embrassa sur le front.

– Allez, file dans ta chambre. Et fais attention.

– D'accord, maman ! dit-il en courant à l'étage.

* * *

Lana soupira. On venait de la demander dans le hall d'entrée de l'orphelinat. Et elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle dévala les marches des escaliers et trouva le spectacle habituel. La nouvelle famille de Sebastian, les traits tirés par la fatigue, attendait, assise sur des bancs. Sebastian la vit arriver et ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Il semblait fier de lui, presque hautain.

– Monsieur et madame Schuester, je présume ?

L'homme bouclé acquiesça. Il se leva et dit :

– Nous sommes vraiment désolés, mademoiselle, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Sebastian est… très gentil, mais-

– C'est un casse-pieds qui ne tient pas en place et qui hurle sans raison ! le coupa sa femme.

Lana soupira et jeta un regard à Sebastian. Le petit garçon de sept ans était assez grand pour son âge, il avait des cheveux châtains, magnifiques yeux bleu azur et un sourire séducteur. Bien qu'il ait un visage d'ange, c'était un vrai petit diablotin. Son visage s'éclaira d'un mince sourire victorieux. Il savait qu'il avait encore gagné.

Sebastian enchainait famille sur famille. Il avait eu une enfance difficile : un père alcoolique, une mère souvent absente… Puis il était arrivé à l'orphelinat et avait rencontré plusieurs familles qui voulaient l'adopter. Mais, chaque fois, il leur avait rendu la vie impossible et était revenu illico à l'orphelinat.

– Venez, monsieur. Nous allons remplir les papiers…

– Ah non ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule avec ce monstre ! supplia la femme.

Lana regarda Sebastian. Madame Schuester fixa le garçon.

– Bouh ! cria-t-il.

La femme hurla en tombant par terre.

– Vous voyez ? C'est le diable en personne !

Alors qu'une employée de l'orphelinat passait par là, Lana l'arrêta :

– Tara ! Tu peux me ramener Hunter, s'il te plait ?

– Hunter ? Mais il doit être en train de faire sa sieste, là. Si je le dérange, il ne va pas être content.

– Sebastian est revenu.

Tara hocha la tête et partit chercher l'enfant. Hunter avait quatre ans. C'était un petit garçon curieux et très autoritaire. Même s'il était un peu méchant avec les autres enfants ou adultes – surtout les filles – c'était compréhensible. Son père avait quitté sa petite amie enceinte pour une autre. Après sa naissance, sa mère s'était mise à boire comme un trou, et le frappait parfois. Elle était allée en prison et avait remis son enfant de trois ans à l'orphelinat. Hunter était le seul – le seul et l'unique – qui arrivait à calmer Sebastian. Le seul à qui il ne ferait jamais de mal. Hunter, c'était comme son frère, son âme, sa raison de vivre. Et ça faisait plaisir à Lana que Sebastian ait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il ne haïrait pas.

Lana emmena le bouclé et sa blonde de femme dans son bureau et leur fit signer quelques papiers, disant qu'ils ne désiraient plus avoir l'enfant sous leur responsabilité.

En sortant de la pièce, elle sourit en voyant Sebastian, toujours assis sur un banc du hall d'entrée, emprisonnant un Hunter fatigué et qui suçait son pouce dans un câlin empli de tendresse.

– Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? demanda madame Schuester.

– Il fait un câlin à son ami.

– Son "ami" ? On dirait plutôt que vous leur apprenez à être gay dès le plus jeune âge, commenta la femme.

Dieu que cette blonde était horripilante ! Monsieur Schuester lui fit un bref sourire et lui et sa femme partirent enfin. Sebastian ouvrit un œil et regarda Lana. Elle lui sourit. Il ne fit rien. Puis le châtain déposa son ami par terre et, lui prenant la main, lui dit d'un ton mielleux, qu'il réservait à lui seul :

– Allez viens, mon Hunty, on va lire une petite histoire avant de faire la sieste. Tu veux ?

– Oh oui ! s'exclama le petit garçon à la peau mate en levant la tête vers son interlocuteur. Tu les racontes si bien, les histoires, Sebby !

Sebastian le gratifia d'un sourire, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis commença à marcher, entrainant le garçon avec lui.

Lana se tourna vers son bureau et allait rentrer à l'intérieur, quand quelqu'un tira sur son pantalon, comme font les enfants. Elle baissa les yeux mais savait déjà qui se trouvait là.

– Que veux-tu, Nick ?

Le petit garçon brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il montra du doigt le couloir.

– Tu… veux faire un tour ?

Il secoua la tête et montra le couloir une deuxième fois.

– Tu as envie… que je t'accompagne dans ton dortoir ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit. Puis il montra sa bouche, et encore une fois le couloir.

– Ah ! Tu veux aller chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines ?

Il acquiesça vivement.

– Je suis désolée, Nick, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te donner de la nourriture en-dehors des heures de repas.

Il baissa les yeux.

– Et si tu allais jouer avec tes amis ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. La gaffe. Nick n'avait pas d'amis. Le petit garçon de neuf ans baissa la tête et mit ses mains derrière son dos.

– Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Nick, va dans ta chambre. Tu veux faire des coloriages ?

Il soupira et courut dans le couloir. Elle le suivit du regard. Nick était un garçon vif et intelligent. Il était arrivé dans l'orphelinat il y avait environ un an. Son père était un alcoolique qui battait sa femme. La mère de Nick était très gentille mais se laissait faire par son mari. Un jour, le père de Nick avait battu la mère du petit devant ses yeux. Il l'avait tuée, sans le vouloir. Et le garçon avait tout vu. Il avait été en quelque sorte traumatisé et avait arrêté de parler. Il était devenu muet. On l'avait recueilli à l'orphelinat, mais il n'y avait pas trouvé sa place. Il ne s'était pas fait d'amis et tout le monde se moquait de lui. On le trouvait bizarre. Le pauvre enfant.

Lana soupira et alla à l'infirmerie. Maria, l'infirmière, s'occupait d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille atteints de la mononucléose. Finn et Quinn. C'était les amoureux modèles de l'orphelinat. Ils avaient tous le deux douze ans et sortaient ensemble depuis peu. La mononucléose, ou « maladie du baiser », avait contaminé Finn qui l'avait donnée à sa copine.

– Maria ? Tout va bien avec eux ?

– Oui. Il faudrait juste qu'ils arrêtent de s'embrasser continuellement. Dans quelques jours, ils seront guéris.

Alors que Lana allait sortir, deux enfants entrèrent. Nick et Hunter.

– Hunter ? s'étonna Lana. Mais où est Sebastian ?

– Il fait dodo dans mon lit.

– Pourquoi tu es debout ?

– J'sais pas, mademoiselle. Nick est venu me voir et il a failli réveiller mon Sebby alors je me suis mis en colère, moi. J'veux pas qu'on réveille mon Sebby quand il fait dodo. C'est mal.

Lana lui caressa les cheveux. Le garçon brun se dégagea vivement de sa main. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le touche – surtout les personnes de sexe féminin. Le petit de quatre ans mit son pouce dans sa bouche et regarda Nick.

– Nig vouyait à manyer. Iy a dit que si ye yui en donnait bas, iy ayait réveyer mon Sebby.

– Il l'a _dit _? demanda Lana en fronçant les sourcils.

– Nan, mais iy y'a fait gombrendre à moi. Aveg ses mains.

– Hunter, tu pourrais arrêter de parler avec ton doigt dans la bouche ? Je ne comprends rien.

– Mon Sebby, yui, iy grombrends dout ye demps guand ye barle comme ça.

– Oui, mais je ne suis pas Sebastian.

Hunter obéit en soupirant.

– Nick voulait-

– Oui, je sais ce que tu as dit, le coupa la femme. Mais pourquoi tu es allé les déranger, Nick ?

Elle se tourna vers le brun. Il haussa les épaules en jouant avec ses pieds, regardant par terre.

– Tu as vraiment autant faim ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

– Maria ? Tu n'as pas un petit bout de quelque chose pour lui ? Sinon, il va aller embêter tout le quartier, je le connais.

Lana ne le vit pas, mais Nick croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il était vexé.

Maria donna un biscuit sec à Nick. Il remercia l'infirmière d'un hochement de tête et dévora le gâteau. Puis la gérante de l'orphelinat dit :

– Bon, Nick, tu veux bien ramener Hunter à son dortoir ? Evite de réveiller Sebastian, tu sais comment il est.

Nick obéit en soupirant. Il mit sa main dans le dos du petit de quatre ans et le traina avec lui.

Hunter regarda Nick. Dans son petit esprit d'enfant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à combien Nick était étrange. Il ne l'avait jamais encore entendu parler. Avec un effort, il tenta de se rappeler ce que Sebastian lui avait dit à propose de Nick. Sebastian lui disait pleins de trucs à propos de tout le monde. Parfois, Hunter oubliait. Alors il demandait à Sebastian de raconter encore.

« Nick est bizarre. Il est muet, mais toi, tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Muet, ça veut dire que tu parles jamais. Tu comprends, Hunty ? Et Nick n'a pas d'amis, aussi. Il en veut pas de toute façon. Il est très bien tout seul et voilà. Y a pas grand-chose à dire sur lui, en fait. Juste, Hunty, je veux pas que tu t'approches de lui, ok ? J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi. C'est compris, mon Hunty ? »

Hunter s'en souvenait, maintenant, de ce que lui avait dit Sebastian sur Nick. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun et soupira. Sebastian lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher de lui, pourtant… Le petit garçon de quatre ans arriva dans son dortoir. Sebastian était allongé sur son lit et dormait profondément. Le petit garçon sourit en le voyant comme ça, il avait l'air si serein et si sage. Nick lui tapota l'épaule. Hunter baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il ne devait pas adresser la parole au garçon. Le brun de neuf ans lui fit comprendre qu'il partait et que Hunter devait dormir.

– D'accord, chuchota Hunter. Au revoir.

L'enfant muet partit et le petit garçon s'allongea près de son meilleur ami. Sebastian ouvrit un œil et lui murmura, fâché :

– Hunter, où tu étais ? Je viens de voir Nick s'en aller. Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec lui !

– Si, Sebby. J'suis désolé, Sebby. J'voulais pas. Pardon. Tu m'en veux pas, hein, dis, tu m'en veux pas ?

Sebastian soupira longuement. Il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et tapota son ventre pour que son ami vienne contre lui. Le petit brun se blottit tout contre son torse et s'accrocha à son cou en fermant les yeux.

– Non, je t'en veux pas, mon Hunty. Mais je veux plus te voir trainer avec lui, ok ?

Hunter sourit et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sebastian. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent tranquillement, silencieux.

Nick avait regardé toute la scène. Il n'était pas parti, en fait. Et ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait vraiment rendu triste. Il savait qu'il était bizarre et que beaucoup de gens ne l'aimaient pas, mais il ne pensait pas que Hunter pouvait faire partie de ceux-là. Hunter était vraiment très gentil – avec les garçons, plutôt – quoiqu'un peu moins depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sebastian.

Nick n'avait pas aimé entendre le grand châtain dire à son copain de ne plus s'approcher de lui, ni de lui parler. Il aurait bien aimé que Hunter devienne son ami. Il aurait aimé avoir un ami, au moins. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas, et ne pas avoir d'amis le rendait triste. Personne ne voulait jouer avec lui ou même lui adresser la parole. Il en souffrait. Il n'en laissait rien paraitre, mais il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il se sentait si seul, et il ne pouvait rien partager avec personne. Les enfants de son âge avaient besoin de compagnie, mais lui en était privé, seulement parce qu'il était un tout petit peu différent.

Il soupira et ferma la porte du dortoir de Hunter et Sebastian. Il courut dans l'orphelinat et gravit les escaliers, allant toujours plus haut. Il finit par atteindre le dernier étage – le grenier. C'était son Endroit. La seule pièce du bâtiment où il se sentait chez lui. Il y était bien. Il y avait là tout ce dont il avait besoin : des jouets – un peu usés, certes, mais encore bons –, des couvertures – si jamais il avait sommeil –, une fenêtre – pour regarder le ciel et le jardin – et même des livres. Il n'avait que neuf ans, mais il lisait très bien. Il adorait ça, lire. Ça le plongeait dans un autre univers. Il se sentait comme les autres enfants. Il se sentait normal.

Nick s'assit sur un vieux coussin et prit son jouet préféré : une petite boîte à musique un peu rouillée. Même si elle n'était plus toute neuve, elle fonctionnait encore. Et Nick adorait chanter. C'était sa passion. Bien sûr, il ne chantait pas vraiment, mais dans sa tête. Il actionna la mise en marche et commença à dire les paroles en rythme, dans sa tête :

« Une souris verte, qui courait dans l'herbe, je l'attrape par la queue, je la montre à ces messieurs. Ces messieurs me disent : trempez-la dans l'huile, trempez-la dans l'eau, ça fera un escargot tout chaud. »

Il sourit en regardant l'objet en verre. L'Endroit était vraiment le meilleur havre de la Terre. Il y était tellement bien, il y était tellement en paix.

* * *

**Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous la vie de Jeff ? Et celle de Nick ? Que pensez-vous des bourreaux de Jeff ? Et de sa mère ? Avez-vous aimé la scène avec les Schuester ? Et le Huntbastian ? **

**Hum à part ça, quelques détails sur la fiction. Je posterai chaque semaine, enfin j'essaierai. Ensuite, il y a en tout six chapitres. Tous à peu près aussi longs que celui-là. Voilà ! Plein de Niff hugs pour vous les amis. Ciao !**


	2. Se rencontrer au parc

**Bonjour ! Merci à tous les trois pour vos reviews et voilà la suite (avec un peu de retard, oui, mais c'est parce que je n'ai aucun temps pour moi, je suis débordée…) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2. Se rencontrer au parc.

La semaine avait passé. Jeff s'était encore fait humilié par Dave et ses copains. De toute façon, c'était comme ça presque chaque jour, il avait l'habitude, maintenant. Le soir, il rentrait à chaque fois un peu plus triste et un peu plus désespéré. Sa mère le voyait bien, elle essayait de le faire parler, mais il refusait de discuter avec elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit au courant.

C'était un samedi de février, il faisait doux mais le soleil était quand même caché par de gros nuages gris. La neige n'avait pas tenu au sol. Alors que le petit garçon blond prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, sa mère le réprimanda :

– Jeff ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te demande d'essuyer tes pieds sur le paillasson avant d'entrer dans la maison ?

– Mais maman, j'étais pressé !

– Je m'en fiche. La prochaine fois, tu seras puni.

Jeff soupira et reprit une cuillère de soupe.

– Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de manger de la soupe ? C'est pas bon et ça brûle la langue.

– Ça fait grandir.

– Je suis déjà assez grand ! protesta le blond.

– Jeff, mange et peut-être que je t'emmènerai au parc.

Tout de suite, le garçon redressa la tête.

– Au parc ? C'est vrai ?

– Oui, mais uniquement si tu es sage.

Le blond sourit et continua de manger sans bruit. Jeff adorait aller au parc. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis là-bas, mais il s'y amusait tant. Il apportait ses petites voitures et ses figurines et jouait dans le bac à sable ou dans la cabane en bois. Personne ne voulait s'amuser avec lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Du moment qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas à lui. Et puis, ses amis étaient ses jouets.

Sa mère s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. Les autres enfants ne s'intéressaient pas à son fils et le laissaient souvent de côté. Il n'était pas comme les autres, elle le savait.

En un clin d'œil, le garçon finit son assiette et demanda :

– Maman, je peux sortir de table ?

– Oui, si tu as fini.

– Merci !

Il sauta de sa chaise et alla dans sa chambre. En attendant que sa mère vienne le chercher pour l'emmener au parc, il s'amusa à dessiner des animaux. Alors qu'il terminait son abeille, Stormie entra.

– Jeff, chéri, c'est l'heure. Viens mettre ton manteau.

Le blond laissa en plan ses affaires et suivit sa mère. Il enfila sa veste, mais sur le moment de partir, il rebroussa chemin.

– Où est-ce que tu vas, Jeff ? s'enquit Stormie.

– Chercher des jouets ! J'ai failli oublier.

Il entra dans sa chambre et mit quelques voitures et quelques figurines dans un sac, puis rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture.

– Dépêchons-nous, ou les bancs seront tous pris.

Sa mère démarra.

* * *

Lana cherchait Nick partout. Où est-ce que ce gamin était encore allé se cacher ?

– Nick ! s'écria-t-elle. Nick, où es-tu ?

Personne ne répondit. Evidemment. Alors que Lana marchait dans les couloirs, elle croisa Wes, un "ami" de Nick, ainsi que d'autres enfants. Ce n'était pas vraiment son ami – Nick n'avait pas d'amis – mais ils s'aimaient bien. Wes était asiatique. Il était dans l'orphelinat depuis sa naissance. Sa mère, trop pauvre pour l'élever, l'avait déposé devant le bâtiment, un soir de décembre. Depuis, l'enfant de dix ans n'avait pas trouvé de famille pour l'accueillir.

– Wes ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Nick ?

– Non, mademoiselle. Mais peut-être qu'il est à l'Endroit ?

– Oui, sûrement. Merci. Au fait, tu pourrais dire à Sebastian qu'une famille l'attend dans le hall ?

– Oui, mademoiselle. J'espère que cette fois, il va réussir à tenir plus de deux jours.

Lana acquiesça en soupirant. Elle savait très bien que Sebastian mènerait la vie dure à sa nouvelle famille et qu'il rentrerait à l'orphelinat quelques jours plus tard. Tout au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi il était aussi désagréable avec tout le monde. C'était à cause de Hunter. Il ne voulait pas partir de l'orphelinat parce qu'il était là. Alors s'il partait, qui veillerait sur lui ? Donc il faisait n'importe quoi et sa nouvelle famille le ramenait aussitôt là où elle l'avait trouvé.

La gérante de l'orphelinat monta à l'Endroit. L'Endroit, c'était une sorte de grenier. On y trouvait de tout, là-dedans. Un beau bazar. Nick adorait venir ici. Il aimait bien la tranquillité du lieu et les nombreux recoins pour se cacher. Souvent, Lana le trouvait endormi au milieu des livres et des jouets cassés. La jeune femme chercha le garçon.

– Nick ? Nick, réponds-moi.

Quelle idiote. Nick ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle soupira et se mit à fouiller le grenier de fond en comble pour le trouver. Mais il n'y avait personne. Où est-ce que le garçon était encore allé se fourrer ?

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta. Jeff se détacha et sortit. Sa mère et lui marchèrent un peu et entrèrent dans le parc. Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'enfants, qui riaient et s'amusaient. Stormie s'assit sur un banc et commença à lire un magazine. Jeff prit son sac à jouets et regarda là où il y avait de la place. Tous les jeux étaient bondés d'enfants fous de joie. Sauf une petite maison en bois. Elle semblait vide. Il se dit qu'il pourrait être tranquille, là-dedans. Il poussa la porte et s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur le banc quand il vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Un petit garçon brun aux yeux marron, avec une simple petite veste sur le dos, regardait par la fenêtre. Jeff baissa les yeux, gêné, et dit :

– Désolé, je savais pas que y avait quelqu'un.

Le garçon sursauta. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu que Jeff était entré. Il tourna la tête vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

– Je peux rester ?

Le brun le regarda de bas en haut puis hocha doucement la tête. Alors que le blond s'asseyait en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la petite table, l'autre enfant retourna dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Jeff le regarda pendant un moment. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, il commença à sortir ses figurines. L'autre garçon le regarda faire, attentif. Lorsque tout fut mis comme il faut sur la table en bois, Jeff releva la tête vers le garçon.

– Je m'appelle Jeff. Et toi, c'est quoi ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le brun restait les yeux fixés sur lui. Jeff haussa les épaules et retenta :

– J'ai neuf ans, et toi ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais il ne dit rien. Sa bouche se ferma et il cilla. Le blond soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

– Tu viens souvent ici ?

Cette fois-ci, le brun secoua la tête. Ça voulait dire non. Jeff acquiesça et essaya de nouveau :

– Tu habites dans le coin ?

Le petit baissa les yeux et hocha négativement la tête.

– Tu vas à quelle école ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le garçon regardait de nouveau la fenêtre.

– Pas dans la mienne, en tout cas. Je t'ai jamais vu.

Jeff prit la figurine de Captain America dans sa main et s'amusa avec. Le brun le regarda faire, ses lèvres restant scellées.

– Est-ce que tu… veux jouer avec moi ?

Jeff se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il redoutait la réponse du brun. Jamais personne ne voulait jouer avec lui, il était trop bizarre. Mais il avait cru que ce garçon-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il voyait dans son regard quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas chez les autres enfants.

L'enfant hocha à peine la tête. Jeff sourit au garçon. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire timide.

– Lequel tu veux ? J'ai eu plein de nouvelles figurines à Noël.

Le brun baissa les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le garçon soupira doucement mais lui sourit pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Jeff regarda à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il eut comme l'impression qu'il pouvait y lire comme dans un livre.

– Tu n'as pas eu de cadeau à Noël ? s'étonna-t-il.

Puis quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit. C'était comme si une phrase s'inscrivait dans les yeux du brun. Jeff lut dans les yeux marron de l'enfant :

« Non. »

– Mais normalement, le Père Noël apporte des cadeaux à tout le monde…

Le brun haussa les épaules en regardant ses pieds.

– Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu peux t'amuser avec mes jouets quand même.

Le brun leva rapidement les yeux et son visage s'éclaira d'un mince sourire. Jeff lui rendit ce sourire et réussit à lire un rapide « Merci » dans les yeux du garçon. Le blond prit Iron Man et Captain Amercia. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'autre regardait les figurines sans les toucher. Il comprit alors et lui dit d'un ton aimable :

– Tu peux les prendre, je te les prête.

Le brun sourit et opta plutôt pour Batman et Superman. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Mais, pas une fois, Jeff n'entendit le garçon parler.

– Attention, Superman ! Cruella arrive pour tuer ton ami Batman ! Vite, vite, attaque-la !

Alors que Jeff prenait Cruella, la méchante des 101 dalmatiens, le petit garçon bougeait Superman et faisait semblant de voler au secours de Batman. Jeff rit même quand le brun prit la figurine de Harry Potter et fit mine de danser avec Drago Malfoy.

– Tu sais, ils sont sensés être pire ennemis, dans le film.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et Jeff lut dans ses yeux :

« C'est pas grave, ils vont bien ensemble. Et j'ai pas vu le film. »

Comment se pouvait-il que Jeff voie aussi facilement ce que pensait le garçon ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, ou qu'il avait un quelconque superpouvoir ? Non, ça c'était impossible.

– Tu vas me trouver bizarre, mais… J'ai l'impression que je peux lire dans tes yeux.

Le brun leva la tête.

« Je te ne trouve pas bizarre. »

– C'est vrai ? demanda Jeff. Tous les autres me trouvent bizarre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

– J'sais pas. Je fais rien, pourtant… J'essaye d'être normal et tout mais…

« T'inquiète pas. Moi aussi, tout le monde me trouve bizarre. »

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

« Ben, je parle pas. »

Jeff sourit.

– Mais je te comprends quand même. C'est… bizarre.

Ils rirent. Jeff trouvait que Nick avait un très joli rire.

– Tu peux me raconter ta vie ? demanda Jeff quand ils se furent calmés. J'aime bien entendre les gens parler d'eux.

« Si tu veux. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, tu sais. Je suis muet. Je n'ai pas de parents, je vis dans un orphelinat. Je me suis enfui parce que j'en ai marre que les autres enfants se moquent de moi. Voilà. »

– Mais tu comptes rester ici tout le temps ?

« Dans cette cabane ? Non, je veux retrouver mon père. »

– Mais tu n'as plus de père.

Vexé, le garçon baissa les yeux. Jeff se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une gaffe et s'excusa :

– Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

« C'est pas grave. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Jeff dit :

– Tu veux qu'on aille jouer dehors ? Avec mes voitures.

Le brun fit la moue.

« J'sais pas trop. J'ai pas envie que Lana me trouve. »

– C'est qui, Lana ?

« Celle qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat. Si elle me trouve, elle va me ramener là-bas. »

– Mais il ne peut rien t'arriver dehors. Je suis là. Je te protègerai.

« C'est vrai ? »

– Tu peux compter sur moi.

Le brun sourit un peu. Jeff rangea ses figurines dans son sac. Il se leva et tendit sa main vers l'enfant.

– Prends ma main.

Le brun mit sa main dans celle du blond et Jeff ouvrit la porte de la cabane. Il tira doucement sur la main du garçon et il se retrouva près de lui.

– Tu viens ? On pourrait aller dans ce bac à sable.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil audit bac à sable. Il y avait une fille de sept ans environ et un garçon un peu plus vieux.

« Non… Il y a des gens, déjà. »

– Tu as peur ou quoi ?

« Non, j'ai pas peur ! »

– Allez, viens.

Jeff tira le plus petit et ils s'assirent sur le sable. Jeff leva le nez. Le vent commençait à se lever. Il regarda le brun. Celui-ci aussi le fixait. Jeff frissonna quand il vit qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une petite veste.

– Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? s'enquit le blond.

« Non. »

– Tu es sûr ?

« Oui. »

Jeff soupira. Il commença à sortir ses voitures. Les deux autres enfants les regardaient, envieux. Mais Jeff ne leur accorda pas un coup d'œil. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon brun.

– Tiens, prends celles que tu veux. On n'a qu'à construire une forteresse. Un garage-forteresse.

Le brun acquiesça et entreprit de construire un châtain avec ses mains.

– Et là, on disait qu'il y avait une tempête et que tout le monde devait trouver une cachette, dit Jeff.

« Oui, et ensuite, les voitures de course vont chercher du renfort. »

– Tu as raison, c'est une idée géniale ! Après, on peut même dire que les tracteurs gardent le garage-forteresse.

« D'accord. Mais c'est moi qui bouge les tracteurs ! Toi, tu fais les voitures de courses. »

– Si tu veux.

Alors que Jeff s'apprêtait à prendre la Formule 1, la fille de sept ans lui dit en rigolant :

– Tu parles tout seul ! T'es trop bizarre.

Jeff baissa les yeux. Il sourit un peu quand il vit la main du brun se poser sur la sienne.

« Laisse-la dire. »

– Et toi, là, tu parles pas, dit le garçon plus vieux. Vous êtes bizarres. Viens, petite sœur, on s'en va.

Les deux gamins partirent, les laissant seuls. Jeff soupira.

– J'en ai marre qu'on dise que je suis bizarre. Tu es le seul à ne m'avoir jamais dit ça, tu sais.

« Mais c'est parce que tu peux lire dans mes yeux. On est liés. »

– Tu crois ?

« Oui. »

Jeff leva les yeux vers lui et demanda timidement :

– Tu veux bien être mon ami ?

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oui, mais que si toi aussi tu en as envie. »

– D'accord ! s'exclama le blond.

Le garçon lui fit un autre sourire. Ils recommencèrent à jouer aux voitures.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils venaient de ranger les petites voitures et que la pluie commençait à tomber, le ventre de Jeff gargouilla. Il leva les yeux vers le garçon et ils sourirent.

– Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger ! Attends-moi ici.

« Je t'attends. »

Jeff se leva et courut jusqu'à sa mère. Stormie lui sourit et il se jeta dans ses bras.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ?

– J'ai faim, maman.

– Tu veux un biscuit ?

– Oui, s'il te plait.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui donna son gâteau. Embarrassé, il demanda :

– Je peux en avoir un deuxième ?

– Finis d'abord celui-là.

– Mais c'est pour mon copain, là-bas.

Il le montra du doigt. Le brun était assis au même endroit et attendait son retour.

– D'accord, alors. Il a l'air gentil. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

– Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

Avant que sa mère puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le blond partit vers son ami.

– Tiens ! lui dit-il en lui tendant un biscuit.

« Merci. »

Il prit le gâteau et le mangea lentement. Jeff avait déjà fini depuis un bout de temps, lui.

– Ils ne te donnent pas à manger à l'orphelinat, ou quoi ? voulut-il plaisanter.

Très sérieusement, le brun cligna des yeux et inscrivit dans son regard :

« Si. Mais ce soir je ne vais pas dormir à l'orphelinat. Je ne dormirai plus jamais à l'orphelinat. »

– Mais… Tu n'étais pas sérieux quand tu disais que tu ne voulais plus y retourner ? Si ?

« J'étais très sérieux. »

Jeff fronça les sourcils.

– Mais où tu vas dormir ?

Il montra la petite cabane en bois.

– Mais tu ne peux pas dormir là-dedans ! Il fait froid et tu n'as rien sur le dos !

Il haussa les épaules.

– Et puis qu'est-ce que tu vas manger ?

« Ce biscuit que tu m'as donné me suffira. »

– Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu vas mourir de faim. Tu es fou.

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça…

« C'est rien. Mais tu comprends, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. »

– C'est aussi horrible que ça ?

Il hocha silencieusement la tête. Jeff posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Jeff ?

Le garçon leva la tête. Sa mère se tenait là. Elle sourit à l'autre petit garçon et dit à son fils :

– Jeff, on s'en va. J'ai du travail à la maison. Dépêche-toi.

– Mais, maman…

– Ne discute pas.

Le blond soupira. Il regarda son nouvel ami. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il le vit rougir.

– Je reviens demain. Enfin, je vais essayer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

Le brun lui sourit faiblement et hocha doucement la tête.

« Au revoir, Jeff. J'espère qu'on se reverra. J'ai beaucoup aimé jouer avec toi. »

Stormie tira son fils par la main et ils s'éloignèrent. Jeff eut juste le temps de faire un petit signe de la main au garçon, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient se revoir et surtout, qu'il n'aurait pas trop froid ni trop faim s'il dormait réellement dans sa petite cabane.

* * *

Lana était inquiète. Vraiment très inquiète. Depuis au moins sept heures, Nick avait disparu. Elle l'avait cherché partout, sans résultat. Elle croisa Tara et demanda :

– Tara, tu ne saurais pas où est Nick ? Je ne le trouve pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin, au petit déjeuner.

Lana hocha la tête. Tara partit et Lana continua de chercher le petit garçon. Introuvable.

Alors que la journée se terminait et que la gérante de l'orphelinat était au summum du stress, elle décida enfin d'agir.

– Allô ? Commissariat de police. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Ici l'orphelinat de Westerville. Je voudrais vous signaler la disparition d'un enfant.

– Bien, quel est son nom ?

– Nick.

– Nick comment ?

– Nick tout court. C'est un orphelin.

– Ah oui, excusez ma question stupide. Quand l'avez-vous perdu ?

– Je pense que c'était ce matin, vers 11:00 environ.

– Donc cela fait maintenant huit heures qu'il n'est plus là ?

– Exact.

– Pouvez-vous me le décrire ?

– Petit, brun, yeux marron, muet.

– D'accord. Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau. Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir.

– Merci, monsieur. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha, s'affalant sur sa chaise. C'était la première fois, en six ans de métier, qu'elle perdait un enfant.

* * *

**Ça vous plait toujours ? Y'a intérêt ouais. Non je plaisante :3 Que vous aimiez ou pas, ne vous gênez pas pour me le dire ! Bref dîtes-moi tout, vous avez aimé cette rencontre ?**


	3. Se séparer

**UN ENORME DESOLE POUR LE RETARD J'AI EU DES VACANCES DE FOLIE, PAS UN MOMENT A MOI. VOILA JE VOULAIS LE DIRE.**

**Sunset :**** bah en fait c'est une invention de ma part pour rendre le dialogue et le lien entre Jeff et Nick plus simple. Oui c'est une fiction légèrement fantastique. Mais comme le disait une citation d'une papillotte : « les yeux sont les médiateurs de nos cœurs », et donc en parallèle, citation d'Alfred de Musset (trouvée également dans une papillotte) : »la bouche garde le silence pour écouter parler le cœur » tout est logique voyons ! Bref merci de ta review :)**

**Juju.15 :**** Coucou contente de te retrouver chère Niffleuse ! Oh je t'ai fait pleurer ? :(.. Désolée ! Mais j'imagine que c'est parce que tu aimes alors tant mieux dirons-nous !**

**Niffleuse :**** Haha merci beaucoup voilà quelqu'un qui n'est pas surpris du « don » de Jeff ! :3 Je trouve que c'est pratique de lire dans les yeux des autres. Sincèrement. Bref voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

3. Se séparer.

Quand Jeff se leva le dimanche matin, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut : le petit garçon du parc. Est-ce qu'il était encore là-bas ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dormi dans la cabane en bois ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu froid ?

Jeff soupira. Ce garçon dont il ignorait le nom avait été son seul véritable ami, celui qui avait bien voulu jouer avec lui. Et maintenant, il ne savait même pas s'il le reverrait un jour. C'était vraiment injuste.

Il se leva d'un bond et descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Stormie, qui venait de se réveiller, le regarda et lui sourit.

– Tu es levé de bonne heure, aujourd'hui, Jeff.

– Oui, c'est parce que j'aimerais bien te demander un truc…

Elle leva les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui demander ? Elle lui servit un bol de lait et des tartines en attendant qu'il continue.

– Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… m'emmener au parc ?

– Au parc ? Encore ?

– Oui… Tu sais, je m'y suis fait un ami.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

– Oui, et j'aimerais bien le revoir.

– Eh bien, c'est d'accord.

– Cool ! Merci, maman !

Elle le couva d'un regard tendre et l'observa pendant qu'il mangeait. Lorsqu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner et qu'il sortit de la salle de bains, sa mère lui dit :

– Je pense qu'on devrait partir vers 14:00. Alors ne sois pas en retard.

– Oui, maman.

Le petit garçon blond monta dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses devoirs. Il soupira. Contrôle de grammaire. C'était vraiment dur de se souvenir de tous les accords et de toutes les orthographes. Mais il se reprit. Maintenant, il avait un ami, et ça lui avait redonné l'envie de travailler. Il apprit par cœur toutes les leçons de grammaires puis, son travail terminé, il entreprit de choisir avec soin les jouets qu'il allait emmener. Ensuite, il lut quelques livres pour passer le temps.

* * *

Nick était couché sur le banc, la petite cabane en bois du parc. Il avait étalé sa veste légère sur lui, de façon à ne pas mourir de froid. Il grelottait mais avait quand même réussi à s'endormir.

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et sourit. Lana ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il ne retournerait pas à l'orphelinat. Il pourrait chercher son père et lui demander pourquoi il avait tué sa mère. Nick l'avait vu le faire. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_*Flash Back*_

_La mère de Nick l'embrassa sur le front._

– _Bonne nuit, mon cœur._

_Il lui sourit pour toute réponse. Nick avait sept ans. Il allait à l'école, comme tout le monde. Il était très attentif et intelligent, même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il préférait répondre par des gestes et des expressions du visage, mais parlait quand c'était vraiment nécessaire._

_Sa mère, Kimberly, lui caressa les cheveux et descendit les escaliers. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte, comme Nick aimait bien. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux et, alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir, entendit son père crier depuis la cuisine :_

– _Kimberly ! Viens là !_

_Le brun se cacha sous les couvertures, n'ouvrant les yeux sous aucun prétexte. Il connaissait ce ton. Quand son père parlait comme ça, ça voulait dire qu'il avait bu un peu trop et qu'il pouvait s'énerver et devenir méchant._

– _Qu'y a-t-il, Lawrence ? demanda la voix de la femme._

– _J'ai plus d'alcool. File-moi-en._

_Nick hoqueta. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couette. Son père allait se mettre en colère. Il se mettait souvent en colère quand il n'avait plus d'alcool à sa portée._

– _Il n'y en a plus. Tu as déjà tout bu._

– _J'm'en t'ape. Donne-moi-en._

– _Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y en avait plus._

– _Ta gueule, pauvre conne. Ramène-moi d'la bière._

_Nick se boucha les oreilles. Il n'aimait pas quand son père parlait mal à sa mère. Elle était si gentille, et lui il lui disait des gros mots._

– _Kimberly ! J't'ai demandé de l'alcool ! Pourquoi tu m'en donnes pas ? T'attends le déluge, ou quoi ?_

_Son père tapa sur quelque chose en bois. Nick sursauta et tomba du lit, se cognant la tête contre sa table de chevet. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier._

– _Chut… Tu vas réveiller Nick._

– _Nick ? Ton fils ? J'en ai rien à battre de ton fils. Il sert à rien, il a que des zéros à l'école et j'suis presque sûr qu'il sait pas lire._

_Le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé. « Bien sûr que je sais lire ! », se dit-il pour lui-même. « Même que j'ai toujours des bonnes notes à l'école. Na ! » Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait. _

– Mon_ fils ? _Mon_ fils ? Je te rappelle que c'est _notre_ fils ! commença à s'énerver la femme._

_Nick colla son œil dans le trou entre la porte et le mur. De là, il apercevait le rendez-de-chaussée où son père était attablé et où sa mère lui faisait face._

– _Tu vas t'calmer, oui ? J'te dis juste que ton fils est nul ! Alors arrête de le défendre, parce que t'sais bien que j'dis la vérité !_

– _Quoi ? Tu penses que notre fils est inutile ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a fait !_

_Nick sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Pourquoi son père disait-il tant de mal de lui ? C'était injuste, il n'avait rien fait._

– _Oui, mais c'est toi sa mère ! C'est toi qui t'en occupes ! Et c'est toi qui l'a rendu nul comme ça !_

– _Je n'ai rien fait !_

_Nick savait que c'était la première fois que sa mère osait faire face à son mari. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que ce serait aussi la dernière._

– _Alors quoi ? Tu vas m'la chercher c'te bière ?_

– _Non ! Il n'y en a plus ! Je la trouve où, moi ?_

– _Ben j'sais pas, moi ! T'as qu'à dévaliser un magasin, braquer une banque, j'en sais rien !_

– _Il n'y a pas d'alcool dans les banques._

– _J'm'en tape. File-moi de la bière._

– _Non. Plus jamais. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus avec toi !_

– _Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? Tu veux me quitter ? Mais sans moi t'es rien, sale prostituée !_

– _Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! Et oui, je m'en vais ! Je prends Nick et je m'en vais !_

_Elle tourna le dos à son mari et commença à monter les escaliers. Le petit garçon se cacha derrière la porte. Il vit son père rattraper sa mère et lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. Sa mère cria. Elle avait l'habitude de se faire battre. Nick le savait. Mais cette fois, elle avait levé la voix sur son mari. Le père l'empoigna par les cheveux et la traina au bas des escaliers. Nick tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas voir son père faire du mal à sa mère._

– _Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux récupérer mon fils ! Tu lui as fait trop de mal ! Et à moi aussi ! Mais lâche-moi !_

– _Tais-toi ! Tu bouges pas._

_Il l'envoya par terre et sa tête frappa un meuble. Nick remarqua une flaque de liquide rouge se former près de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi sa mère ne se relevait pas ? Pourquoi son père avait une tête bizarre ?_

– _Kimberly ! Hé, lève-toi, petite salope ! Kimberly ? Tu… Tu es morte ?_

_Le père releva le corps de sa femme. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et une lueur de frayeur était inscrite dedans. Il la lâcha soudainement. L'homme dit pour lui-même :_

– _Merde, j'crois que je l'ai tuée… Kimberly, réveille-toi, bordel !_

_Mais la femme ne bougea pas. Nick sentit des larmes inonder son visage. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être… morte. Son père jura et sortit de la maison en courant. Nick descendit les escaliers et se jeta au cou de sa mère. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il réessaya mais il ne pouvait plus parler. Il ne faisait que pleurer. Faute de pouvoir s'exprimer oralement, il pensa seulement :_

_« Maman, pourquoi tu veux pas te réveiller ? Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait. J'ai peur… Pourquoi papa est parti en courant ? Maman, dis-moi un truc. Maman, t'es pas morte, hein ? Tu restes avec moi ? Tu m'abandonnes pas, dis ? »_

_Nick s'endormit contre la poitrine de sa mère, en larmes._

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

Nick savait que s'il retrouvait son père – ce qui était aussi probable que s'il se remettait à parler – il lui ferait bien comprendre qu'il avait gâché sa vie et qu'il lui en voudrait pour toujours. Dans son petit esprit de neuf ans, il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur. Dormir dans une cabane en bois en plein hiver, ce n'était pas facile. Surtout quand le froid lui gelait le bout de pieds et des mains, et qu'il entendait le vent s'engouffrer entre les fissures du bois. Ne pas manger pendant une journée – ou presque – ce n'était pas chose facile non plus. Surtout quand il savait que s'il était à l'orphelinat, il aurait plein de bonnes choses sous la dent, et qu'il y ferait bien chaud. Mais il n'était pas à l'orphelinat, et il n'y retournerait jamais. Il voulait effacer cet endroit de sa mémoire. Oublier qu'il y avait posé les pieds un jour.

Il se mit en position assise et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il regarda par la fenêtre et repensa au jour précédent. Au départ, il était entré dans cette cabane pour se cacher et aussi pour se reposer un peu. De l'orphelinat jusqu'ici, ça faisait une trotte. Puis Jeff était venu. Ce garçon était spécial, Nick l'avait tout de suite senti. Quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait jouer avec lui, le petit brun avait presque failli perdre la parole une seconde fois. Qui voulait bien s'amuser avec Nick ? Nick le muet, le bizarre, le vilain. C'était ces noms-là qu'on le traitait le plus souvent à l'orphelinat. Ça le rendait très triste, alors quand le blond lui avait dit ça de façon la plus gentille et innocente du monde, il avait forcément accepté – mais pas sans méfiance, parce qu'au-delà des apparences, une personne peut bien en cacher une autre. Mais Jeff s'était révélé être un petit garçon tout à fait adorable et charmant. Nick l'appréciait énormément. En fait, c'était son seul ami. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il espérait vraiment que le blond reviendrait le voir, aujourd'hui. Sinon Nick serait obligé de partir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici des années. Il devait aller à la recherche de son père.

Il soupira longuement et enfila sa veste. Il attendit longtemps que Jeff arrive. Son ventre gargouillait toutes les minutes, mais l'enfant tentait d'oublier sa faim pour se concentrer sur ses projets.

Vers 14:00 – Nick ne pouvait pas être exact, il n'avait pas de montre, il se guidait avec la position du soleil – quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa cabane. Il redressa la tête et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Est-ce que c'était Jeff ? Il ne répondit pas évidemment « Entrez » mais le pensa fort. Un garçon de grande taille entra, avec une chevelure blonde-brune. Nick sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Jeff ! », inscrivit-il dans ses yeux.

Il devina sans peine que le blond avait lu dans son regard. Il n'expliquait pas vraiment comment son ami pouvait lire en lui de cette manière, mais il savait que d'une certaine façon ils étaient liés.

– Salut !

Il vit Jeff se pencher en avant. Nick eut peur et, ne sachant même pas pourquoi, il mit ses mains devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Cette attitude lui faisait penser à son père, quand il se penchait vers lui pour lui mettre une claque ou pour lui tirer les cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers le blond. Il avait l'air comme contrarié, ou peut-être gêné.

« Pardon. », s'excusa-t-il en le fixant. « J'ai juste eu peur. »

– C'est pas grave, lui répondit son ami. Je voulais juste… te faire un bisou. Tu sais, comme hier. Mais si tu veux pas-

« Je veux bien, Jeff. »

Le blond lui sourit et se pencha une seconde fois. Nick sentit les lèvres douces de son ami se poser sur sa joue. Il rougit sans le vouloir, comme la veille. Personne – à part peut-être sa mère – ne l'embrassait jamais. Même pas Lana. Et de toute façon, quand elle essayait, elle se faisait rejeter par le petit brun.

– Comment ça va ? demanda Jeff.

Il s'assit en face de Nick.

« J'ai connu mieux. »

– Tu as dormi là ? Pour de vrai ?

« Ouais. Pour de vrai. », répondit l'enfant de neuf ans, un peu fier.

– Waouh ! fit-il, impressionné. Mais t'as pas eu froid, ni faim ?

« Non. », mentit Nick.

Jeff le regarda longtemps dans les yeux. Nick savait très bien qu'il allait voir qu'il mentait, alors il baissa vite le regard.

– Si tu veux, j'ai apporté à manger, j'ai pensé à toi.

Nick releva avidement la tête. D'accord, son estomac gargouilla. Jeff rit – Nick trouvait que son rire était vraiment beau à entendre – et dit :

– Attends-moi ici, je reviens !

Nick lui sourit et obéit. Jeff était vraiment chouette. Il aurait pu faire un super meilleur ami, s'ils s'étaient connus différemment.

Jeff revint vite, avec des chips et de l'eau. Il les posa devant Nick.

– Tiens, c'est pour toi.

« Merci, Jeff. T'es vraiment trop sympa. »

Nick put voir son ami rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors que le brun se remplissait l'estomac, Jeff l'observa en silence. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, alors que Nick venait de replier le paquet de chips – qu'il avait mangé à moitié –, le blond demanda timidement :

– Hé… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… Euh… me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

Nick écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était idiot ! Il ne lui avait même pas dit son nom ! Il sourit, pour réconforter son ami, et lui fit lire dans ses yeux :

« Je m'appelle Nick. »

– Nick ? répéta Jeff, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Nick. J'aime bien. C'est beau.

« Merci. », répondit le brun en rosissant légèrement. « J'aime bien Jeff aussi. »

Jeff sourit et ajouta :

– "Nick et Jeff", ça le fait.

« "Jeff et Nick", c'est mieux. », rectifia l'enfant.

– C'est vrai.

Nick sourit, accompagné de son ami. Jeff posa ses yeux sur le paquet de chips non terminé.

– Tu ne finis pas ?

« Non, je… garde pour plus tard. Je peux ? », demanda-t-il par politesse.

– Bien sûr ! C'est pour toi, je te l'offre.

Nick hocha la tête et but une gorgée d'eau fraiche.

– Nick, j'ai apporté mes jouets. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait refaire comme hier. C'était cool.

« Ouais ! »

Ils recommencèrent à jouer aux figurines pendant une heure ou deux, puis vers 16:00, Jeff demanda :

– Tu voudrais venir voir ma mère ? On pourrait manger un petit biscuit.

Nick regarda ses pieds, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui. Il avait toujours du mal à parler des mères. Après tout, il avait vu la sienne mourir devant ses yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? Pardon…

« Non, c'est rien. Juste, je sais pas trop si je dois aller voir ta… mère. Peut-être que c'est pas correct ? »

– Pourquoi ce serait pas correct ? Tu es mon ami, Nick. Mon seul ami. Elle a le droit de te connaitre.

Il haussa les épaules. Jeff soupira, fit le tour de la table et prit la main de Nick dans la sienne.

– Allez, viens. Je te tiendrai la main, même.

« Merci, Jeff. C'est gentil de ta part. », répondit-il en serrant fort la main du blond.

Ils ramassèrent toutes leurs affaires puis quittèrent la cabane. Jeff tirait Nick, qui avait la tête baissée, à travers le parc. Sa mère était vraiment jolie. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Oui, Nick pensait vraiment que Jeff était beau. Il était magnifique. C'était le plus beau garçon qu'il avait jamais vu.

– Jeff ? dit la mère d'une voix douce. Tout se passe bien ?

– Oui, maman ! s'exclama son ami.

– Bonjour, dit la mère à Nick dans un sourire illuminé.

Le brun voulut lui répondre, mais, comme d'habitude, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête de haut en bas. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Je m'appelle Stormie et je suis la maman de Jeff.

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

– Nick peut pas parler, lui chuchota son fils.

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais, compréhensive, dit :

– Alors vous êtes amis, Jeff et toi ?

Nick voulut inscrire les mots dans ses yeux, comme avec Jeff, mais il savait qu'avec Stormie, ça ne marcherait pas. Alors il se contenta d'un oui de la tête.

– Où sont tes parents ? Je ne les vois pas, demanda-t-elle.

Nick baissa les yeux, regardant ses pieds. Jeff, un peu gêné mais surtout fâché, murmura :

– Maman ! Faut pas dire ça à mon copain ! Il a plus de parents, il est orphelin !

Sa mère porta une main à sa bouche. Elle s'excusa aussitôt :

– Désolée, mon chou, je ne le savais pas. Pardon.

« Pas grave. »

Il savait que Stormie ne pourrait pas lire sa réponse, mais il s'en fichait. Elle était très gentille, la mère de Jeff, mais il se sentait de trop.

– Maman, on peut avoir des biscuits, s'il te plait ?

– Oui, bien sûr, chéri.

Elle en sortit deux et les tendit aux garçons. Ils la remercièrent et s'assirent un peu plus loin sur le banc pour discuter.

– Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ma mère savait pas.

« Ça fait rien. T'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Jeff avait fini son gâteau. Il attendit que Nick termine le sien. Il savoura le biscuit parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quand est-ce qu'il mangerait – il devait économiser ses chips. Le blond proposa :

– Et si on jouait aux voitures ? Tu avais bien aimé, hier.

« Ok. »

Ils descendirent du banc et coururent jusqu'au bac à sable. Il n'y avait personne, cette fois. Jeff sortit des camions et des voitures et ils s'amusèrent. Nick avait pris une petite voiture de course rouge et jouait à faire un rallie. Jeff sourit en le voyant s'amuser. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de jouer avec les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat.

– Hé, Nick ? Tu veux me passer le sac, s'il te plait ?

Le brun le lui tendit, tout en continuant de jouer. Jeff prit un tractopelle et s'amusa à mettre du sable dedans. Alors qu'il jouait tranquillement, il demanda innocemment :

– Nick ? Tu as une amoureuse ?

Il attendit la réponse, jouant avec son petit camion jaune. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Nick finit par lui faire relever le menton en le prenant dans sa main. Jeff fronça les sourcils mais comprit vite le geste du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses yeux de l'enfant s'il ne le regardait pas. Nick sourit en inscrivant sa réponse dans son regard.

« Non. Et toi ? »

– Non plus. Mais j'aimerais bien, tu sais. De toute façon, aucune fille ne serait d'accord pour être mon amoureuse.

C'était vrai. A son école, il y avait plein de filles jolies, mais aucune – il en était persuadé – ne voudrait être son amoureuse. Jeff était bien trop moche, trop grand, trop nul, trop bizarre. Personne ne voudrait lui tenir la main ou lui faire des bisous. Ça, c'était certain.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es beau. »

En rougissant, Jeff demanda :

– Tu me trouves beau ?

« Oui, tu es très beau. »

– Moi aussi, je te trouve beau, Nick.

Le brun sourit.

– Et puis, reprit Jeff, ça n'a aucun rapport si je suis beau ou pas. Ça, les filles, elles s'en fichent. Ce qu'elles veulent, c'est quelqu'un qui est fort et qui a plein d'amis. Comme Dave. Lui, toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui.

A l'école, effectivement, Dave avait toujours toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Il lui suffisait de demander à une fille pour qu'elle accepte. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la beauté, ça avait avoir avec la popularité. Quand on était populaire, on avait des filles. Quand on ne l'était pas, on n'avait rien.

« Il est beau ? »

– Dave ? Il est super moche.

Nick rit.

« Les filles devraient tomber amoureuses des garçons jolis et gentils. Pas des méchants pas beaux. »

– Oui, tu as raison. Tu penses que y a une fille qui voudra bien être mon amoureuse, un jour ?

« J'en suis sûr, Jeff. Tu es génial. »

– Tu crois ?

« Oui. »

Le blond joua avec le sable et dit :

– Toi aussi, t'aurais plein d'amoureuses. Tu es super méga gentil.

« Non, moi j'en aurai pas. »

– Mais si ! lui assura son ami. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« Parce que je parle pas. Aucune fille voudra de moi parce que je pourrai pas lui dire "je t'aime". »

Il marquait un point. Dans la cour, toutes les filles qui avaient des amoureux adoraient qu'on leur dise "je t'aime". Les garçons ne voyaient pas trop l'utilité, mais le disaient quand même. Jeff n'avait jamais dit "je t'aime" à qui que ce soit. On se serait moqué de lui.

– C'est pas grave. Quand tu grandiras, tu auras une amoureuse, ça c'est sûr. Parce que les grands, eux, ils s'en fichent si on dit pas "je t'aime".

« C'est vrai ? », s'étonna le brun. « Tes parents se disent pas "je t'aime" ? »

– Mon père est parti quand j'étais bébé.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est mort ? »

– Non, il est parti. En fait, maman m'a expliqué qu'il voulait pas d'enfants. Il a dû sentir que j'étais nul. Alors il s'en est allé.

« Mais t'es pas nul, Jeff. T'es mon ami. Et désolé pour ton père. »

– C'est pas grave. Maman a dit qu'il était juste pas capable de voir combien j'étais génial.

« Elle a raison. »

Jeff leva faiblement les yeux vers lui et sourit de faiblement. Ils reprirent leurs jeux, chacun de leur côté. Alors que le blond avait le dos tourné, il entendit derrière lui :

– Donne.

Il pensa que ça devait être des enfants qui se disputaient. Il continua de s'amuser avec sa voiture.

– Donne-le-moi.

Il fronça les sourcils. La seule personne qui était incapable de réponde à ça, c'était Nick. Il se retourna. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Dave et un de ses copains, qui tendait la main au brun, montrant un camion. Le pauvre petit garçon était pétrifié. Il serrait la voiture contre lui, terrifié.

– Donne, je te dis !

Jeff se leva et rejoignit son ami, posant une main sur son épaule. Nick leva ses yeux apeurés vers lui.

« Au secours ! »

Jeff caressa son épaule et dit à Dave :

– Laisse-le tranquille.

– Oh, mais regarde qui voilà ! C'est Jeff. Comment ça va, mon pote ?

Son ami ricana. Dave se tourna complètement vers Jeff.

– Tu es venu le défendre ? Comme c'est mignon. Vous allez vous marier, aussi ? Tu m'invites au mariage, j'espère ?

– Je peux pas me marier avec un garçon, protesta Jeff.

– Si, ça existe. Ça s'appelle des gays. Mais c'est mal d'être gay. Ça se fait pas.

Nick et Jeff se regardèrent.

– Vous êtes trop nuls, vous savez même pas ce que c'est être gay ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que c'est ? Ben c'est des mecs comme vous. Des nazes qui aiment les garçons.

Vexé, Jeff railla :

– Ouais, ben nous, au moins, on change pas de fille tous les jours. Ça, ça s'appelle une trainée.

– Trainée, c'est pour les filles.

– Ben c'est peut-être parce que t'en es une !

Dave perdit son sourire narquois. Jeff regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Le blond recula d'un pas, alors que son ennemi avançait. Nick prit la main de son ami pour lui donner du courage. Il savait bien que c'était inutile d'inscrire quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il serait impossible au blond de le lire, il était en train de fixer Dave.

– Tu m'as traité de fille, là ?

– N- Non… Je voulais pas…

Dave remarqua la main de Jeff dans celle de Nick.

– En fait, sans rire, vous êtes vraiment gays, toi et ton copain. C'est même pas ton copain, d'abord. Parce que t'as pas d'amis. T'es qu'un bébé.

– Je suis pas un bébé ! Et c'est mon ami ! Et je suis pas gay !

– Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais tu resteras toujours un bébé gay sans ami. _Sterling le bébé gay sans amis !_ répéta-t-il en chantonnant.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Nick.

« Ne fais pas- »

Il ne put pas en lire plus car Dave venait de le pousser par terre. Il dut lâcher la main de Nick, que l'ami de Dave venait de pousser aussi.

– Donne-nous un de tes tracteurs.

– Non, c'est les miens !

– Ah ouais ? Je m'en fiche. Tu me le donnes ou je te fais mal.

– T'as pas le droit de me faire mal.

– Et sinon quoi ?

– Sinon j'vais le dire à ma mère.

– T'es qu'un rapporteur.

– C'est pas vrai !

L'ami de Dave rit et dit :

– Hé, Dave, regarde ! Celui-là, il parle pas ! C'est trop drôle !

Il lui mit un coup de pied dans les reins. Nick cria.

– Parle !

Nick ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas, de toute façon.

– Dis quelque chose, sale nul !

Le brun resta pétrifié. Le garçon lui remit un autre coup de pied.

– Arrêtez, vous lui faites mal !

– Alors demande-lui de parler et peut-être qu'on arrêtera.

– Il peut pas parler !

– Ah bon, pourquoi ? Il a pas de langue ?

– Si, mais il a… un problème.

Dave soupira, comme quand on se désintéresse d'un jouet, puis dit :

– Donne le camion.

– Non !

– Donne-le-moi ou je te promets que je t'envoie à l'hôpital.

– Tu peux pas, t'as pas le droit !

Jeff entendit des bruits de pas et entendit une femme dire :

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites à mon fils ?

Elle avait l'air furieuse. Le blond leva les yeux. C'était sa mère. Dave et son ami reculèrent, effrayés, et Jeff et Nick se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se serrer dans les bras.

– Euh… Ben, on voulait juste s'amuser avec Ster- Jeff… On faisait rien de mal…

Stormie regarda son fils qui tenait dans ses bras Nick, en pleurs. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ?

– J'sais pas, madame.

Elle soupira longuement et leur lança :

– C'est bon. Dégagez d'ici et attention à vous si je vous reprends en train de faire du mal à mon fils !

Dave et son ami détalèrent à la hâte. Jeff devait se concentrer pour comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Nick, parce que ses larmes l'empêchaient de bien lire.

– Ça va aller, Nick, t'en fais pas, murmurait Jeff.

« J'ai eu… si peur… Ils m'ont… fait mal ! »

– Je sais, je sais.

« Mais comment… est-ce que tu fais… pour supporter ça… tous le jours ? »

– Je m'en sors avec quelques bleus, c'est tout. T'inquiète pas.

« Mais il… faut en… parler à ta mère ! Ils t'insultent… et tout ! »

– Non, non. Si j'en parle à quelqu'un, ils vont me faire encore plus de mal et vont dire que je suis un rapporteur.

« Faut pas que tu… te laisses faire, Jeff ! »

– Je me laisse pas faire.

Nick se serra contre lui. Jeff, un peu timidement, déposa un bisou sur ses cheveux.

– Jeff ? Nick ? Vous allez bien ?

Jeff se retourna et lui offrit un petit sourire.

– T'inquiète pas, maman. On va bien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

– Rien, ils nous disaient juste des trucs.

– Pourquoi vous êtes par terre, alors ?

– Ils nous ont poussés.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je voulais pas leur donner mes voitures.

Stormie se pencha vers eux et embrassa son fils sur la joue.

– Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'eux, d'accord ?

– Oui, maman.

Elle caressa ses cheveux et se tourna vers Nick.

– Ça va ?

Il acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes.

– Tu veux qu'on s'en aille, Jeff ?

– Non, je veux rester avec Nick.

– D'accord. Fais-moi signe quand tu en as marre.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur un banc et Jeff et Nick restèrent seuls. Le blond se défit de l'étreinte du brun et ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes sans parler.

– Nick ? dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Oui ? »

– Est-ce que tu penses comme eux ? Que je suis un bébé gay sans amis ?

« Non. Tu n'es pas un bébé. Tu n'aimes pas les garçons. Et tu m'as moi, comme ami. »

Jeff hocha tristement la tête.

– J'en ai marre qu'on se moque de moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là. »

Nick posa sa main sur la sienne. Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leurs jeux, ils entendirent au loin :

– Les gars ! Il est là ! Allez le chercher !

Ils se retournèrent et virent des policiers. Intérieurement, Jeff pria pour qu'ils viennent chercher Dave. Le chef pointa leur direction. Le blond se tourna vers son ami. Nick avait les yeux écarquillés, horrifié.

« Ils sont là pour moi ! », lut Jeff.

Le brun se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Jeff se leva et le suivit. Vu qu'il était plus grand, il courait plus vite, il ne fut donc pas difficile de le rattraper.

– Nick ! Attends ! Où tu vas ?

Il ne se retourna pas et continua de courir. Les policiers les poursuivaient toujours. Soudain, les deux enfants arrivèrent devant une barrière. Ils étaient fichus. Ils se cachèrent rapidement dans une petite cabane en bois – celle de leur première rencontre. Nick se blottit contre Jeff et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Ils vont m'avoir. Je suis désolé, Jeff. »

– Je veux pas que tu partes.

« Je vais m'en aller, et on ne va plus se revoir. Mais je te promets que je penserai à toi toute ma vie. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

– Nick ! gémit presque le blond.

Les policiers étaient à présent à une cinquantaine de mètres de la cabane. Jeff et Nick avaient déjà versé quelques larmes. Ils se prirent par la main. Nick inspira profondément et se pencha vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Jeff sursauta presque. Nick l'embrassait. Nick était en train de l'embrasser. Le blond, d'abord surpris, ne fit rien. Mais il apprécia le baiser et le lui rendit, posant sa main disponible sur le cou du plus petit. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes. Assez pour que les policiers aient commencé à les chercher. Les deux enfants se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent fixement, des larmes taries sur les joues.

– Je t'aime, Jeff.

Le blond s'apprêtait à répondre la même chose au brun mais les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Nick venait de _parler_. Jeff écarquilla les yeux. Nick avait _parlé _!

– Mais… tu peux parler !

« Jeff, ne m'oblige pas à le refaire. »

Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes, peut-être cinq ou six. Jeff fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es gay ?

Nick haussa les épaules.

« Non. Mais j'aime bien tes lèvres. J'avais envie de les goûter. Et… je crois aussi que je suis un peu amoureux de toi. Je sais que ça fait que deux jours qu'on se connait, tous le deux, et que c'est un peu rapide, mais tu as été le seul à être mon ami et à me comprendre. Je suis sûr que tu resteras le seul à m'avoir aimé pour ce que je suis. »

Jeff cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

– Tu sais… Je ne sais pas si je suis gay et tout, mais j'aime pas les filles. Ni les garçons. J'aime que toi. Moi aussi je pense que c'est trop rapide, mais j'avais aussi envie de goûter tes lèvres. Et puis tout le monde s'embrasse à l'école, alors pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit ?

Nick sourit tristement. Il expliqua ensuite :

« Je vais retourner à l'orphelinat. On ne se reverra pas. Et c'est à toi que j'ai voulu dire mon secret. Je peux parler. Mais j'aime pas ça. Même avant, avec mes parents, je parlais pas beaucoup. Tu m'as donné envie de reparler. Et tu es la personne à laquelle j'ai décidé de dire mon premier mot. Et c'était "je t'aime". Je ne le redirai pas. J'aime pas parler. Tu comprends tellement mieux quand je te fais lire dans mes yeux. Tu es spécial, Jeff. Moi aussi. On est liés. Et on le sera pour la vie. »

Nick posa sa main droite sur le cœur de Jeff. Il prit la main droite du blond et la mit sur son propre cœur.

« Ça, pour moi, ça veut dire que je t'aime et que je t'oublierai jamais. On restera ensemble dans le cœur et dans la tête pour toujours. »

Jeff sourit faiblement.

– Je t'aime, Nick.

Ce fut au tour du brun de lui offrir un sourire. A ce moment, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée et un policier passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Les deux enfants se lâchèrent instantanément.

– Nick ? demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix au garçon.

Il leva les yeux vers lui.

– Viens avec nous. On te ramène à l'orphelinat.

Le brun prit la main de Jeff dans la sienne et secoua la tête.

– Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Nick se blottit tout contre son ami.

– Lâche ton copain. Viens avec nous.

Nick refusa. Jeff entoura le brun d'un de ses bras. Le policier soupira et attrapa Nick par sa veste. Il le tira de toutes ses forces et finit par le faire sortir de sa cabane. Jeff sortit à sa suite et cria :

– Vous avez pas le droit ! Vous pouvez pas me prendre Nick ! Vous êtes que des méchants ! Je vous déteste !

– Calme-toi, gamin. On ne lui fera pas de mal, à ton copain.

Nick battait des pieds et des mains. Il se débattait tant bien que mal mais l'agent de police était plus fort. Il l'emmena avec lui, accompagné d'autres policiers. Jeff les suivait en courant.

– Revenez ! Nick, Nick ! Attends-moi !

Stormie se leva de son banc et les rejoignit.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi avez-vous cet enfant dans les bras ?

– Ce chenapan a fugué de l'orphelinat ! Il faut que nous l'y ramenions.

Elle coula un regard vers son fils, toujours en train de crier au désespoir. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il la repoussa et continua d'appeler son ami :

– Nick, Nick ! Non…

– Pardonnez-nous, madame. Nous nous en allons. Bonne journée.

Jeff pleura en tendant les bras vers Nick, qui faisait de même avec lui. Les policiers mirent l'enfant dans la voiture et partirent. Pendant que sa mère lui murmurait des mots d'apaisement, Jeff, impuissant, regardait la voiture s'éloigner, Nick plaqué contre la vitre, en pleurs.

– Nick…, sanglota-t-il.

* * *

**Trop de Niff tue le Niff ! Essayez de ne pas me détester pour la fin quelque peu détestable ) A vos reviews ! Encore désolée du retard, j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine...  
**


	4. Essayer de le revoir

**OUI. JE SUIS EN RETARD. JE SAIS. PARDON. Mais avec la rentrée des cours et tout le reste… J'oublie ! Ou je n'ai pas le temps :/**

**Juju.15 :**** Très très belles vacances d'été oui ! Et toi ? Je t'ai encore faite pleurer ? Oh je suis désolée.. Non ça ne s'appelle pas un don :( Non j'adore juste quand les choses tournent mal ! Là c'est vrai je te comprends pas. Apprécier Dave dans cette fiction ? Impensable ! Les deux, de Nick et Jeff, ont autant de problèmes l'un que l'autre je pense bien… Merci ! Au fait comment ta rentrée s'est passée ?**

* * *

4. Essayer de le revoir.

La voiture était partie. Stormie caressa les cheveux de son fils qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

– Jeff, mon chéri, ça va aller…

– Non, maman ! Ils ont emmené Nick !

– Tu vas le revoir, mon cœur…

– Non, tu mens ! Je vais jamais le revoir ! Je l'ai perdu pour toujours !

– Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que c'est faux…

– Maman, tu n'y comprends rien ! Nick était mon ami ! sanglota le blond.

Sa mère déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

– Jeff, chéri, tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

– Oui. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

– Va chercher tes jouets. On part.

Elle posa son fils à terre et il rangea ses voitures dans son sac. Puis sa mère le prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, le petit Jeff avait déjà beaucoup pleuré. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues d'enfant. Sa mère savait qu'il était bouleversé mais ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point. Nick était tout pour Jeff. Il avait été son seul ami, et son tout premier amour. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, c'était vrai, mais le blond et le brun avaient tissé des liens plus forts que tout, et Jeff était sûr qu'ils ne se briseraient jamais. Il ferait tout, absolument tout, pour retrouver son amour perdu.

Le petit garçon entra dans sa maison et courut jusque dans sa chambre, ignorant sa mère qui l'appelait. Il se jeta sur son lit et pleura longuement, la tête enfouie dans son coussin. Il s'endormit, sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

– Jeff, chéri ?

Le blond ouvrit un œil. Il essuya lentement les larmes qui s'étaient taries sur ses joues et regarda sa mère. Stormie le couvait d'un regard protecteur et empli de compassion.

– Oui, maman ? dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

– Tu as faim, mon chou ? Il est tard et tu n'as encore rien mangé.

– Non, je mangerai demain.

La blonde soupira. Son fils allait vraiment mal, elle le savait. Mais pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état-là ? Nick était aussi important que ça ? Stormie ne comprenait plus rien. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils et l'embrassa sur le crâne. Jeff se rendormit aussi vite que la première fois.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il essuya les autres larmes qui avaient coulé pendant son sommeil. Il avait fait de terribles cauchemars. Il attendit quelques minutes que sa mère vienne le chercher. Elle s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

– Dis-moi Jeff, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

– On m'a enlevé mon seul ami, voilà ce qui ne va pas.

– Il n'y a pas autre chose ?

Peut-être que Jeff était petit et insouciant, mais il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas parler à sa mère de son baiser avec Nick. Elle l'aurait pris pour un monstre. Parce que les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'aimer les garçons, d'après Dave. C'était mal. Et sa mère pensait sûrement la même chose que Dave.

– Non, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Stormie soupira. Elle porta son enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il ne mangea presque pas. Il s'habilla et se lava les dents. Sa mère et lui montèrent dans la voiture et elle le conduisit à l'école. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis il sauta au sol, entrant dans la cour. Directement, il tomba sur Dave et sa bande.

– Hé, les mecs ! Regardez, y a Sterling ! Vous savez, je vous avais raconté qu'il avait pleuré comme un gros bébé parce que son copain gay, il était parti dans la voiture des policiers !

Jeff n'eut même pas la force de protester. Il laissa les garçons rire de lui et partit vers le préau en trainant les pieds. Il détestait la vie, en ce moment. Elle lui avait pris la seule et unique chose qu'il avait jamais aimée : Nick.

La cloche sonna. Il rentra dans sa salle de classe mais n'écouta rien du cours. Il pensait trop à son ami pour ça. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Il se demandait s'il pensait à Jeff comme Jeff pensait à lui. Nick avait promis. Il avait fait la promesse qu'il penserait toujours à lui, qu'ils seraient liés pour la vie.

* * *

Nick était dans la voiture de police. Elle filait à toute allure sur la route. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu, c'était le visage en pleurs de Jeff, son Jeff. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami pleurer. Même si le brun aussi était en train de pleurer, ce n'était pas pareil. Jeff ne méritait pas ça. Il avait été si gentil avec lui. Le seul enfant à avoir jamais éprouvé autre chose que de l'indifférence pour lui. Jeff lui avait donné tellement de choses. Quand Nick l'avait embrassé, dans un élan de désespoir, il avait ressenti plein de trucs différents. Du bonheur, de la chaleur, de la sécurité, de la protection, de l'amour, de l'amitié. Jeff lui avait donné tellement. Mais il avait fallu que les policiers le retrouvent. Pourquoi Lana les avait-elle envoyés pour le chercher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il la détestait, des fois ! Nick et Jeff auraient pu vivre une amitié comme les autres. Peut-être même que la maman de Jeff aurait pu l'adopter ? Ils auraient pu dormir ensemble dans la même maison, aller au parc, aller à l'école. Ça aurait été tellement génial. Mais il avait fallu que les policiers arrivent. Pourquoi ? Nick était vraiment désespéré. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir celui qui fut son seul ami et premier amour.

– Petit, descends.

Le policier ouvrit la portière. Il obéit. A quoi bon désobéir, de toute manière ? Ça ne servait plus à rien. Ils entrèrent en silence dans le bâtiment.

– Nick ! s'écria quelqu'un, soulagé.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Lana. Il se mit tout de suite à la haïr, plus que jamais. Il leva ses yeux encore larmoyants vers la gérante de l'orphelinat. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire.

– Oh, Nick ! On a eu si peur ! Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Oh, mon cœur, ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris ?

Le garçon renifla simplement. Elle essuya ses larmes et dit :

– Tu as eu peur, mon chéri ? Tu as pleuré ? Oh, mon Nicky, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, maintenant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, sans que Lana s'en aperçoive. La gérante de l'orphelinat s'adressa alors aux policiers :

– Merci infiniment. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi vous dire ! Oh là là… Quelle honte, perdre un enfant !

– Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois que c'était une fugue.

Lana fronça les sourcils.

– Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

– Dans un parc, à plus d'une demi-heure d'ici. Il était en compagnie d'un autre gamin.

La femme se tourna vers Nick et demanda, perplexe :

– Tu t'es fait un ami ?

« C'était plus qu'un ami, pauvre cruche. Et maintenant, je l'ai perdu. Tout est ta faute. Je te déteste. »

Bien sûr – et heureusement –, Lana ne lut pas dans ses yeux, comme seul Jeff savait le faire. Cette vulgarité, il la tenait de son père. Avec Jeff, il avait essayé de rester poli, mais avec les autres, il était assez familier. Parfois, il disait des gros mots. Mais les autres ne l'entendaient pas.

– En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Je vous dois une fière chandelle.

– De rien, mademoiselle. Au revoir, bonne soirée.

Les policiers quittèrent le bâtiment. Nick savait que Lana n'allait pas tarder à le sermonner.

– Nick, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? dit-elle sévèrement.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Tu m'as déçue. Je ne te pensais pas capable de fuguer. A présent, tu peux être fier de toi, je ne te fais plus confiance.

Nick s'en fichait bien. Il n'aimait pas Lana. Il la détestait depuis qu'elle avait ruiné la seule amitié qu'il aurait jamais.

Alors qu'une employée passait par là, Lana lui lança :

– Tara ! Nick est revenu.

Tara sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle accourut vers eux. Elle prit Nick dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il la laissa faire sans protester. Il n'aimait pas trop Tara non plus, mais il la préférait à Lana.

– Oh, Nicky ! Où étais-tu passé ? C'était vide, sans toi !

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Je vais te croire. »

On ne remarquait même pas Nick, d'habitude. Il était comme une ombre sur le sol. Il faisait partie des meubles.

Maria, l'infirmière, alertée par le grabuge, arriva à son tour. Elle vit Nick et sourit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Il ne fit rien. Pas un rire, ni même un sourire. Il n'était pas en état.

– Eh bien, Nick, tu nous as fait une peur bleue !

Maria repartit ensuite pour veiller à la santé de Finn et Quinn, qui allaient nettement mieux et pourraient bientôt retourner jouer avec les autres enfants. Lana confia à Tara :

– Tara, tu peux emmener Nick à son dortoir, s'il te plait ? Oh, et demande à Hunter s'il veut dormir dans le lit de Sebastian, ce soir.

– Ah, Sebastian est encore dans une nouvelle famille ?

– Oui, il est parti il y a une heure, soupira Lana.

Nick savait que Sebastian enchainait famille sur famille. Les soirs où il était absent, Hunter aimait beaucoup dormir dans le lit de son ami. En fait, s'il ne pouvait pas y passer la nuit, il hurlait et pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne ce qu'il voulait. Hunter savait comment obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il était très fort pour ça.

Tara reprit le petit garçon brun dans ses bras. Nick posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle alla d'abord dans la chambre où se reposait Hunter. Le petit garçon de quatre ans suçait son pouce et respirait lentement. Tara chuchota :

– Hunter ?

Il grommela dans son sommeil.

– Hunter !

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, enlevant son pouce de sa bouche. Tara lui sourit gentiment. Le garçon paraissait fâché. Nick le savait, Hunter n'aimait pas le genre féminin. Il avait du mal à discuter avec les filles ou même les femmes.

– Quoi ? répliqua d'un ton sec le gamin.

– Sebastian ne rentrera pas ce soir. Tu veux dormir dans son lit ?

A cette révélation, le petit croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Sebastian passe la nuit autre part. Même s'il savait qu'il reviendrait, il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

– Ouais, grogna-t-il en se recouchant. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !

Tara passa une main sur les cheveux de Hunter mais il se dégagea vite. L'employée soupira et se dirigea vers la pièce où dormait Nick, ainsi que d'autres garçons. Dans la chambre, il y avait déjà Wes et David, un ami de l'asiatique. Wes se leva à son entrée et s'exclama :

– Nick ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon pote !

Le petit brun sourit un peu. Wes était un des seuls à ne pas se moquer de lui. Même si Nick ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il était assez gentil avec lui, quand même. Tara posa Nick à terre et Wes le serra contre lui. David resta en arrière, gêné.

– Je vous laisse, dit Tara.

Elle partit. Sans plus de cérémonie, Nick se hissa sur son lit et s'enfonça dans les couvertures. Il voulait juste penser. Il voulait juste penser à Jeff.

* * *

Seulement quelques jours plus tard, Jeff, qui était encore profondément atteint par la perte de son ami, se réveilla en sursaut. Il essuya ses larmes et se rallongea dans son lit. Il observa le plafond en respirant laborieusement. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Nick. Est-ce qu'il était en train de penser à lui ? Jeff soupira. Il aurait tellement voulu rencontrer le brun dans d'autres circonstances. Ils auraient pu être des amis comme tout le monde, et même – Jeff sourit tout seul à cette pensée – se faire des bisous sur la bouche, des fois. Le blond avait repensé maintes fois à ce baiser depuis. Avec le recul, il se dit que c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il avait jamais éprouvée. C'était bien. Il avait vraiment beaucoup aimé. Il aurait tout donné, tout, pour recommencer une deuxième fois. Mais c'était impossible, il le savait.

Le blond soupira et se tourna et se retourna dans son lit pour se mettre dans une position confortable. Mais rien ne lui convenait. Plus rien ne lui convenait depuis le jour où Nick était parti. On lui avait enlevé une partie de lui-même, une partie de son innocence, en même temps qu'on lui avait enlevé son Nick. Jeff ne savait pas s'il était vraiment gay, comme l'avait dit Dave, mais il n'aimait pas les filles, ça c'était sûr. Il n'aimait pas non plus les garçons, il en était certain, aussi. Alors, qu'aimait-t-il ? Il aimait Nick. Seulement Nick. Il avait été et resterait le seul dans sa vie.

Le blond se rendormit en réfléchissant, légèrement tourmenté.

* * *

Depuis que Nick était parti, il s'était maintenant écoulé une semaine. Jeff souffrait du manque de son ami. Il _devait_ le revoir, c'était vital.

– Maman ? demanda-t-il mollement alors qu'il mangeait ses céréales d'un air absent.

Stormie lui sourit et l'incita à poursuivre.

– Tu penses qu'on pourrait aller à l'orphelinat ?

– Quel orphelinat, mon chéri ? voulut-telle savoir, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

– Celui où il y a Nick.

La blonde sourit piteusement.

– Je ne sais pas où il est, cet orphelinat, mon cœur. Désolée.

– Mais on va chercher ! On doit retrouver Nick. Peu importe où il est.

Stormie soupira et caressa les cheveux de son fils.

– Tu sais, chéri, ça va être dur.

– Je m'en fiche.

– Il va falloir attendre.

– J'attendrai.

Stormie hocha très lentement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser ça à son fils. Elle savait que c'était très important pour lui. Nick avait été son seul ami, le seul à l'accepter, à l'aimer.

* * *

Pendant des mois, Stormie et Jeff cherchèrent dans quel orphelinat Nick pouvait bien se trouver. Il y en avait des tas à Lima. Pendant des mois, Jeff avait espéré retrouver son ami, pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, et même lui faire un bisou, peut-être. Pendant des mois, ce ne fut que pleurs le soir. Des pleurs pour son ami, des pleurs pour sa vie misérable. Pendant des mois, pas une seconde il ne détacha son esprit de Nick. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il pense au brun.

Pour Nick, c'était exactement la même chose, cela dit. Tous les jours et toutes les nuits, il pensait à Jeff et à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, penser, avec qui il était. Même s'il était très fort moralement et qu'il essayait de ne pas trop se laisser atteindre par le manque de son ami, il pleurait souvent pour Jeff. Le blond avait été le seul capable de lui donner de l'amitié, de l'amour, même. Le seul qui avait pu lire dans ses yeux toute la peine et tout le désespoir qu'il avait. Jeff était unique. Jeff était comme lui. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et rien ne pouvait l'affecter plus que de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute plus. Mais il gardait un peu espoir, aussi. Il se disait que le blond pourrait peut-être être en train de le chercher dans chaque orphelinat de la ville. Jeff, il le connaissait. Il avait feuilleté les pages du livre de sa vie en seulement quelques jours. Il savait par quoi était passé son ami. Il savait qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il voulait à tout prix le revoir. Nick en était persuadé. Cependant, personne ne venait. Jeff n'était pas venu une seule fois lui rendre visite. Peut-être ne trouvait-il pas l'orphelinat ? Nick espérait que ce soit juste ça. Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée que Jeff l'ait oublié. Alors, chaque jour, en pensant à tout ça, il s'abandonnait dans des pleurs silencieux sans fin.

* * *

Stormie traina Jeff par la main. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'emmenait dans un autre orphelinat – il tenait absolument à venir avec elle –, le blond avait un petit sourire plein d'espoir sur les lèvres. « Peut-être que celui-ci sera le bon ? », se disait-il chaque fois. Mais après avoir été déçu, car Nick ne vivait pas là, il repartait la mine sombre. Ce fut en juillet, quand l'école était terminée, qu'un changement s'opéra. Comme à leur habitude, Stormie et Jeff allaient dans un orphelinat – celui-là se trouvait à une demi-heure de route de chez eux environ – et entraient pour aller voir l'accueil et demander si un Nick était là.

– Bonjour, madame. Que puis-je pour vous ?

La dame semblait froide et sèche aux yeux de Jeff. Stormie rendit un sourire charmant à la jeune femme et se présenta :

– Bonjour. Je suis Stormie Sterling, la mère de Jeff, que voilà.

– Je m'appelle Lana.

Tout de suite, Jeff leva la tête. Il regarda mieux Lana et ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle lui sourit, mais d'un sourire qui avait l'air faux, et demanda gentiment :

–Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Lana…, marmonna Jeff.

– Oui, c'est mon nom.

Il écarquilla les yeux et serra la main de sa mère, comme excité et effrayé à la fois.

– Maman ! chuchota-t-il. Il avait parlé d'une Lana ! Nick avait parlé d'une Lana !

– Excusez-moi mais… Si vous parlez du Nick que je connais, c'est clairement impossible qu'il ait dit à votre fils qu'il connaissait une Lana.

– Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

– Il est muet, dit-elle, comme si c'était évident.

Stormie fronça les sourcils. Elle le savait. Elle savait que Nick était muet. Pourtant, Jeff lui disait plein de choses que Nick avait soi-disant "dites".

– Mais il me l'a fait comprendre ! protesta le petit blond.

Soudain plein d'espoir, il afficha un énorme sourire et demanda, sur le point d'exploser :

– Est-ce que Nick est ici ? Il est là ? Je veux dire, dans l'orphelinat ?

Lana soupira et hocha négativement la tête.

– Malheureusement non. Il y a trois jours, il a été emmené par sa nouvelle famille.

Jeff cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Trois jours. Il l'avait raté de trois jours. Brusquement, il se laissa tomber par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

– Non ! gémit-il. C'est trop injuste ! Vous avez pas le droit ! Nick était mon ami !

– Nick n'avait pas d'amis, répliqua Lana d'un ton acerbe.

– Si, on était amis ! Et même qu'on a-

Il arrêta de parler. Non. Il ne devait pas dire à sa mère ni à cette Lana ce qu'il avait fait avec Nick. C'était mal. Il le savait.

– Vous avez quoi, mon cœur ? demanda la mère pour l'inciter à continuer.

– On a… On a… On a joué dans le parc, dit-il, hésitant.

Lana haussa les sourcils puis fit :

– Eh bien, estime-toi heureux d'avoir été ami avec lui. Maintenant, il n'est plus là. Je suis désolée.

Stormie prit son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura tendrement :

– Allez, Jeff, ne t'en fais pas, chéri. La dame doit savoir avec qui il est parti…

Lana soupira, comme si elle était embêtée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit, toujours sur ce ton horripilant que détestait Jeff :

– Sa nouvelle famille s'appelle Duval.

Jeff sourit un peu. Il regarda sa mère et demanda :

– Dis, maman, on pourra aller les voir, les Duval ? On pourra aller voir mon copain Nick ?

– Bien sûr, mon cœur.

– Ça ne va pas être possible, dit Lana.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ils habitent en France.

Jeff fronça les sourcils. La France ? C'était quoi, ce truc ? Un état lointain d'Amérique ?

– La France ? questionna-t-il. Connais pas. C'est loin ?

– C'est un autre pays, mon chou, l'informa sa mère d'une voix douce. Il faut traverser la mer pour y aller. Oui, c'est très très très loin.

Jeff se mordit la lèvre. La France, c'était loin ? Son Nick était loin ? Résolu, il serra ses petits poings et se dit mentalement qu'il irait en France, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il devait revoir Nick. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Même traverser l'océan.

– On ira, dis ?

– On ne peut pas, Jeff.

– Mais pourquoi ? Faut juste prendre le bateau et voilà.

– Mon chéri, le bateau, c'est cher. On n'a pas assez d'argent pour ça. Et puis, si on arrivait en France, on ne saurait pas où se trouve ton ami Nick. Il y en plein des Duval, là-bas.

Jeff sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il ne reverrait jamais Nick. Il allait rester en France. Jeff allait rester en Amérique. Ils allaient s'oublier. « Non, je refuse. », pensa le blond. « Jamais je n'oublierai Nick. C'est mon amoureux. »

– Je m'en fiche ! cria-t-il presque. Je _veux_ revoir Nick ! Je vais nager jusqu'à la France pour aller le voir, si tu veux pas m'emmener ! Vous aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous aviez pas le droit de donner mon Nick à des français ! Les français, c'est des nuls, d'abord ! Ils m'ont pris mon ami, et il reviendra plus, maintenant ! Nick avait promis ! Il avait promis qu'on allait se revoir ! Et à cause de vous, il tiendra pas sa promesse !

Stormie tenta de la calmer mais il la repoussa et sauta à terre, sortant en courant du bureau de la gérante de l'orphelinat. Le petit garçon courait dans les couloirs, les larmes déformant sa vision. Il percuta quelqu'un, qui tomba à par terre et se mit à pleurer. Jeff se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, était au sol, les larmes coulant sur les joues. Il regarda méchamment Jeff et dit, autoritaire :

– Pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber, toi ? Tu es méchant. Je vais le dire à mon Sebby. File !

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Le garçon brun à la peau mate qui était par terre renifla et essuya ses larmes. Soudain, quelqu'un d'autre arriva dans le couloir. Il devait faire la taille de Jeff, mais devait quand même être plus jeune – peut-être neuf ans, ou alors huit. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains et de petits yeux vert-bleu magnifiques. Il vit le garçon au sol et le blond debout. Il fronça les sourcils puis se baissa vers l'enfant qui pleurait. A la surprise de Jeff, le plus grand prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le berça tendrement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des choses. Puis le châtain tourna la tête vers Jeff :

– Il a dit que tu l'as poussé. C'est vrai ?

Son ton était arrogant et légèrement fier.

– Ou- Oui, je suis dé- désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Pardon.

Le petit garçon à la peau mate mit sa main sur la joue du plus grand puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

– Je sais pas, mon cœur, susurra le châtain au petit. Je pense que oui.

L'enfant brun sourit et rit même. Il redressa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du plus vieux. Le châtain lui en déposa un sur le nez, provoquant le rire de son ami. Jeff ouvrit de grands yeux. Ces deux garçons avaient l'air d'être proches. Très proches. Trop proches. Si Dave avait été là, il les aurait traités de gays. Tout comme Jeff et Nick. Est-ce qu'ils l'étaient, eux aussi ? « Non. », se dit le blond. « Ils doivent juste être super copains. » Mais en même temps, Nick et lui étaient super copains… Le châtain remarqua alors que Jeff les regardait étrangement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? T'es pas encore parti ?

– Je- Je-

– Quoi ? Tu veux notre photo ?

– Non, je- Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux ? demanda-t-il d'un coup.

Le châtain blêmit. Le plus petit fronça les sourcils et demanda :

– Sebby ? Pourquoi il dit ça ? On peut pas être amoureux. On est des garçons. Les garçons aiment pas les garçons. Pas vrai, Sebby ?

– Oui, oui, Hunty. Tu as raison.

Le châtain releva la tête vers Jeff et dit d'un ton sec :

– Va voir ailleurs et arrête de nous embêter.

Jeff allait partir mais sa mère arriva. Elle vit les deux garçons par terre et fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, elle se tut. Stormie vint vers Jeff et le prit par la main.

– Viens, chéri. On y va. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour ton ami.

Jeff baissa les yeux et soupira.

– Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre, tous les deux ? demanda Lana qui était derrière Stormie.

– Hunter pleurait.

– Bon. Allez dans votre dortoir, maintenant.

Ledit Sebastian soupira puis, portant ledit Hunter dans ses bras, il partit. Lana se tourna vers la mère de Jeff :

– Désolée encore une fois. Bonne journée, madame.

Stormie hocha la tête et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Jeff était triste. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Nick. Il était en France. Loin, très loin. Nick allait l'oublier. Son seul ami allait l'oublier. Et Jeff ne pouvait rien y faire. Et ça le tuait. Et il pleurait.

* * *

**Voili voilou. J'espère que ce chapitre en a valu l'attente… Personnellement je n'en sais trop rien. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre. A part le petit Huntbastian tout mignon et tout guimauve il n'y a rien ! Même pas de Niff. Que suis-je méchante ! Mais je serai encore plus méchante si vous ne mettez pas de reviews, mes agneaux.**


	5. Continuer à vivre, sans lui

**Retard, retard, retard. Je saiiiis**

**Oui bon je m'excuse d'avance pour la longueur ridicule de ce chapitre. En plus il n'y a même pas de dialogue. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt (si je ne suis pas encore en retard bien entendu…)**

**Donc je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir mis si longtemps pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine… Désolée**

**Juju.15 :**** Et si en France dans notre merveilleux pays... Si loin de l'Ohio ! Un chapitre sans Niff ? En voici un autre très chère ! Alors tu vas être en colère parce qu'il n'y a quasiment rien de joyeux ici non plus... Oui aimer Dave dans cette histoire est un peu paradoxal... Tu es en seconde je présume alors ? Bonne lecture !**

* * *

5. Continuer à vivre, sans lui.

Sept années avaient passé. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sept années sans se voir. Sept années sans joie. Sept années à penser chacun de leur côté que l'autre l'avait oublié, qu'il ne pensait plus à lui. Sept années à perdre espoir de jour en jour, pour finir lassé de la vie.

La première année, à dix ans, Jeff avait vécu un profond choc émotionnel. Il pleurait tous les soirs, le jour il ne parlait pas ou très peu, et il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Sa mère s'inquiétait vraiment. Elle se disait que c'était étrange d'être autant atteint par la perte d'un ami. Elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Oui, mais quoi ?

Nick, de son côté, avait passé une année horrible. Lui aussi pleurait beaucoup et ne mangeait pas. La perte de Jeff l'avait vraiment attristé. Il n'en dormait plus. Ses parents adoptifs étaient pourtant très gentils, ils s'occupaient de lui à merveille, et ils faisaient tout pour qu'il se sente mieux et parle, mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait dans sa bulle de chagrin et de solitude.

Tous les deux, ils retournèrent à l'école pour leur dernière année de primaire. Le CM2. Dave et ses amis, et même les autres, filles et garçons, continuaient de se moquer de Jeff. Mais maintenant, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout. Leurs mots ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. La disparition de Nick de sa vie avait fait une trop grande blessure dans son cœur pour qu'il puisse se préoccuper des autres enfants.

Nick, lui, allait dans une école spéciale. D'abord, pour réapprendre à parler. Ensuite, pour apprendre à parler français. Lui, il ne connaissait que l'anglais. Rien d'autre. Les professeurs l'aidèrent tant bien que mal, mais au bout d'un an, il n'avait toujours sorti aucun mot, ni d'anglais, ni de français.

La deuxième et la troisième année furent pareilles que la précédente, à la différence que les deux garçons étaient au collège. Là-bas, tout était dix fois pire. Les insultes se faisaient plus fréquentes pour Jeff. Elles étaient plus centrées et réfléchies. Et ça faisait de nouveau mal. Le blond continuait de ne rien manger et de broyer du noir du matin au soir. Ses notes étaient correctes, il avait un assez bon niveau, mais son cœur était dévasté. Et tout ça à cause d'un tout petit baiser de rien du tout. Il admettait qu'il était gay, il se l'avouait. Mais il ne le disait à personne, même pas à sa mère.

Nick, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas parlé. Il savait se faire comprendre, à l'aide d'ardoise ou de petits signes. Donc il allait au collège public. Tout le monde se moquait de lui, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas d'amis, rien. On l'insultait de débile, de pédé, ou de sans-amis. Mais il s'en fichait, il pensait juste à Jeff. Ses parents, qu'il avait réussi à considérer comme ses vrais parents, étaient très compréhensifs avec lui et se souciaient de son état. Ils l'avaient donc emmené chez un expert en nutrition et, peu à peu, Nick avait retrouvé sa ligne et avait recommencé à se nourrir normalement.

La quatrième année, en 4ème donc, Nick avait parlé. Il avait simplement dit, en français, à ses parents : « Je suis gay. » Ils avaient été ravis. Pas pour le fait qu'il soit gay, mais pour le fait qu'il ait parlé. Cela dit, ils se fichaient qu'il soit homosexuel, bisexuel ou hétérosexuel, du moment qu'il était bien dans sa peau. Au collège, personne ne l'aimait. Après son coming-out, c'était encore pire.

Jeff, lui, n'avait pas changé du tout. Toujours aussi triste, toujours aussi gay (bien qu'il ne l'ait dit à personne), toujours aussi anorexique. Stormie était désespérée. Elle savait que Jeff était mal. Mais il refusait d'en parler.

La cinquième année fut comme les autres, ils restèrent les mêmes.

L'entrée au lycée ne fut pas chose facile. C'était donc la sixième année. Jeff, malgré lui, fit son coming-out. Tout le monde continua à se moquer de lui, encore plus qu'avant, à vrai dire. Stormie prit bien le fait qu'il soit gay, elle. Elle s'en doutait déjà, en fait. Il ne lui parla pas de son baiser avec Nick, par contre. Ça, c'était son secret. Jeff ne se fit pas d'amis, non plus. Il ne mangea pas plus. Il resta pareil physiquement et moralement.

Nick, lui, stagna. Gay fier et chanteur sûr de lui, il passa sa première année à se balader dans les couloirs du lycée comme n'importe qui d'autre. Bien sûr, il était différent. Il était gay, il ne parlait que très peu encore, et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais il arrivait à s'en sortir pas trop mal. Il avait découvert la musique, et ça l'avait changé. Il avait commencé par chanter sa toute première chanson seul dans son lit, pour Jeff : _Hopelessly Devoted To You_. Puis il avait continué et s'était trouvé une seconde nature. La musique était pour lui une source de tranquillité et un moyen de s'éloigner des tourments et des pressions du lycée.

La septième année, Jeff se mit également à la chanson. Il chanta _Alone_ dans sa voiture, en pleurant, et en pensant à Nick. Il ne se l'était toujours pas sorti de la tête. Il l'aimait encore. Comme un idiot. Mais il était tellement triste, tellement seul, tellement insignifiant. Il n'était rien.

Nick, lui, partit de la France. Ses parents avaient trouvé un meilleur travail à Lima. Nick recommença avec joie à parler anglais. Sa langue maternelle lui avait tellement manqué. Son père l'avait inscrit à la Dalton Academy, lycée spécial pour garçons, avec des cours assurés par des professeurs hautement qualifiés. Nick s'y plaisait beaucoup. Il s'était fait plein d'amis, qui l'acceptaient comme il était. Il avait également été très heureux d'y retrouver Hunter et Sebastian, qui sortaient à présent ensemble – ça n'aurait étonné personne, de toute manière. Le brun avait même rejoint les Warblers, la chorale du lycée, en tant que soliste. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne réussit pas à tomber amoureux. Il s'était fait violence pour tenter d'aimer Blaine Anderson, un garçon très beau et très gentil, mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Son cœur brisé appartenait encore à Jeff. Le brun avait espéré reprendre contact mais il ignorait tout de lui. Son adresse, son nom de famille, son école. Tout.

Le blond avait continué à aller à McKinley. Tout dans ce lycée lui déplaisait : les élèves, les profs, les cours. Tout. Même la musique n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son chagrin. Nick lui remplissait la tête d'horribles songes et de pensées tristes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le revoir, même rien qu'une seconde. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Le brun était toujours en France. Loin. Très loin.

* * *

**Voilà. Petit passage dramatique pour bien marquer le vide dans les vies des deux garçons. A la revoyure, pour l'ultime chapitre : le numéro 6.**


End file.
